Diamond in the rough
by Malphas
Summary: Bob and his family faces their biggest challenge yet, when a mysterious young boy walks into their lives. Chapter two updated with ending :. More to come soon.
1. Stranger

Author's notes:

Ok before we start, let me point a few things out... 'o--' either means a change in location, a marginable skip in time, or a change in narration. It might also mean that you should blink your eyes a little so they won't get irritated. 'o' Either means a large skip in time, a costly change in location, a story interruption, or an ending chapter... it might also mean that you should make some coffee, or take a little break, I'll let you decide on what to do :).

I also put most of the waff'y moments in this chapter and in the first part of chapter 2, so you can expect a lot of good ol' action in your future reads.

Be sure to r&r as well ok? Don't be a stranger (this may be my first fic, but I wouldn't want to keep writing if you guys never liked it in the first place :P. So send a tip/review/flame my way when you have the time).

Now, on to the story.

o------------

The supers... a title reaching upwards in unearthly fame, and glory. Extraordinary humans that were once appreciated for what they possessed and who they were, a powerful trait that was very soon shunned as fast as they were welcomed.

Time passed, years flew by and suspiciously, many of these 'supers' passed away like frail candlelights on a stormy night. But there was still a handful of them, and surprisingly--one still yearned for the so called glory days.

And his name was Bob Parr.

Reaching old friends, facing startling facts and struggling against a grievous enemy--this adventure was definitely one that would be plastered on his mind for the rest of his life. Everything was there; his darkest hour, his most heroic moment, teamwork, truth, family, loss, suffering, happiness. All in two days. But throughout the grief and challenge, he and his family had somehow managed the impossible; they re-kindled human faith for the once proud supers. And with Bob Parr's alter-ego being the legendary 'Mr. Incredible' himself, It was ironic that this truly incredible deed was done by he and his family, 'The Incredibles'.

But fate had proven more than once to be a very predictable thing, and this newly opened door only lead to more of it's kind. So it was a safe bet that the battle with Syndrome was only the beginning.

o--

Nearly 6 months have passed since Syndrome's supposed death, and the media was now pretty much crazy about super heroes again. But the masks seemed to help as no one recognized they're uncovered faces, yet. Our story starts as soon as the media had eased down a little bit, giving the Parrs some much needed freedom to do hero work. Violet's date with Tony Rydinger didn't go very well, since she felt too young to even be on one (in other words, she dumped Tony, who seemed to understand what she was going through). Bob decided to do some solo activities as a carpenter and managed to create a bigger, cleaner second floor on their house--he even added Jack-Jack's room there, though not without some painful screw ups. Dash seemed unsatisfied with just second place trophies all the time, and decided to be the best by just a little bit (at least it was for him). Many still wondered about the boy's unbelievable running power--something a certain incredible posesses (Yes, he was grounded by his mom, Helen Parr formerly known as the famed Elasti-girl for a week).

Chapter 1; Stranger

Screaming, laughing, desperate pleas for help. A typical night for the Parrs indeed. Having children with super-powers definitely had it's perks, but no power in the universe comes without an ominous pack of responsibility. And it was pretty much obvious that responsibility had sat this one out.

"Daash, give me back my magazines!" Violet--the oldest of the Parr children wailed, trying in vain to catch her little brother who was at the moment, running faster than the eye could see. "Gimme it you little runt!"

"What's the matter sis? Can't catch me? Too fast for ya?" The second oldest taunted happily, his headstrong and arrogant attitude getting the best of him again. But his older sister wasn't the only one trying to catch him. An elongated arm suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Dashell Robert Parr, stop this instant!" A slightly strict voice was heard a few meters away, the arm inhumanly stretching out even more to grab his shoulder. "Don't tease your sister."

"Aww, Mom!" The little boy grumbled, defeatedly handing over the magazines to his sister. "Here."

"Thanks." Violet grinned, pushing her brother down with an invisible force-field. Dash's eyes opened wide in shock as his sister sat on top of him and did the unimaginable.

She started tickling him.

"You're mine you little monster!"

"Nooo!--HAHA--Stop--WAHAHAH--Stoooop! Gyahahahah!"

A cruel smile reached Violet's pale red lips as her hand went up for the final blow--when all of a sudden a piercing scream erupted from above.

"Great... now look at what you two did, you woke up Jack-Jack." Helen sighed and shook her head, but was still a little amazed at how close the two were ever since Syndrome's trip six feet under. Perhaps what happened really was a blessing in disguise.

"Blame him, he was the one screaming."

"WHAT? But you were tickling me!"

The mother of three sighed once more as Violet and Dash started bickering again. Guess she spoke a little too soon.

She almost didn't notice a large bulky figure slowly treading towards the back door. "Bob?"

The shadowed figure almost jumped up in surprise and turned around fast enough to cause whiplash. "Oh, h-hi Helen..."

A now suspicious wife arched an eyebrow as she noticed that her husband was wearing his red super suit, save the mask. "Is there something you should be telling me right now?" Helen huffed, crossing her arms together in an impatient manner.

"Err... not really, j-just going out for a walk... mighty chilly outside you see." Bob stammered, but soon noticed that he was already wearing his suit. "Damn."

"Bob?"

"Yes honey?"

"What's going on? I want the truth."

"Well... there's this kitten stuck up a tree and--

"BOB. THE TRUTH."

"Awww, fine." he muttered, taking a seat on the dining chair to his left. "Well, there's this fire that broke out."

"Go on." Helen spoke, both of them ignorant at the now heated argument of their two children and the sobbing of the youngest one upstairs.

"Frozone and I had a bet that if I saved more people than he did, then he would treat us out tomorrow. And vice-versa."

"Hold on, I know where this is going. But we're a team Bob... you shouldn't be doing this alone."

"Honey--"

"Actually, I think I still have some homework to do Mom." Violet interrupted, having finished fighting with her brother just a few seconds ago.

"We're gonna eat out tomorrow? Woohoo!" Dash added, tap dancing excitedly with a speed of over 90 mph. "Dad should be ok by himself, right dad?"

"It's just a fire honey..." Bob pleaded, looking up at her with a horrible yet very fitting imitation of puppy dog eyes. "pleeaase?"

"Well... ok, dear." Helen replied, giving him a soft hug. "Just be safe, alright?"

Bob chuckled, returning the hug. "I'm a super-hero. What could happen?"

A small wave of nostalgia hit them both, and they smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Mr. Incredible said with a smirk, putting on his mask. And with a final 'see you later' gesture he walked out through the back door where Lucius, a.k.a. Frozone, was waiting for him in his car.

"Showtime."

Helen watched the rather expensive looking car speed off into the night and smiled. So noble. "Alright guys, I'm going upstairs to take care of Jack-Jack, so you're on your own. No more fighting."

"Alright Mom." Violet agreed, walking towards the couch.

"Ok." Dash whispered, taking the remote control from the opposite side of the house and resting on a chair in record speed. "Saturday came by pretty fast huh, Vi?"

"Yeah." His sister replied, taking a small red book from her pocket and lying on the couch. "But at least we get to eat out tomorrow."

"Let's see if Dad's on tv."

Meanwhile, in Mister Incredible's point of view...

"Holy hell." Bob gawked, staring at the crimson building with disbelief. "Somebody must have been playing with a LOT of matches."

Frozone could only nod in reply as a terrified bystander noticed the two and ran towards them.

"Mr. Incredible, Frozone! Thank God you're here!"

'Music to my ears.' Bob thought, smiling. "So, is anyone stuck in that huge fire ball?"

"Actually sir, all of the people have been lead out by a boy..." The pedestrian whispered, sounding like he himself didn't believe what he was saying. "he went back in there, but hasn't come out."

"What? A boy lead them out?" Mr. Incredible said, jaw agape. 'A boy? Could he be a super too?...'

"We've got to get him out then!" Frozone yelled, taking Bob's wrist. "This isn't the time to day dream!"

"Oh, sorry." Bob stated, running towards the broken down building with Lucius.

Disturbingly the interior looked much, much worse. Pillars of cement and rubble were falling, expensive furniture and the like were being scorched, and even the ground was shaking due to the tremendous heat. A blanket of sulfur covered the once steady framework and now looked like it would give in at any second.

"Damn... I'll try to freeze the walls and stop this whole building from falling on top of us. You go find that boy." Lucius frowned, bringing his hands forward as a brilliant beam of ice extracted itself from his hands.

"Haha, looks like someone is definitely going to treat me and the family out tomorrow." Bob smiled, hearing a coughing fit at the end of the hall to the right. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did; I ain't deaf you know."

"I'm gonna check it out. Just make sure this thing doesn't go while we're in here."

"Alright but dammit, we're both going to pay for tomorrow, you hear me?"

Mr. Incredible let out a hearty laugh as he covered his nose and mouth with his hand and started running towards the source of the guttural sounds. A wooden pillar fell from above, but the seasoned veteran rolled away with ease. A wall of fire stopped him in his tracks, but a carefully placed punch on the ground and the flames were history. The coughing grew louder as he ran to the last room, his eyes widening in shock. There was a very young boy--around Violet's age, his torso penetrating a wall of fire in order to get what seemed to be a photograph on the other side of the room. As he was finally able to reach it the ceiling suddenly gave in on top of him.

"Kid, watch out!" Bob yelled, jumping upwards and ripping the flaming wood apart before it made contact-- causing the surprised boy to let go of the photo by mistake.

"No!" The young boy screamed, as the picture of a little girl was incinerated in a heart-beat. Too weak to move and too shocked to speak; he slowly fell to his knees. Mr. Incredible noticed that the entire building was about to fall and grabbed him.

"We've got to get out of here... Frozone! Go ahead and leave through the front door! I'll rip a way through here!"

"Alright! You'd bett--" Lucius' faded voice was heard, but it was interrupted by a huge chunk of rubble; cutting them off.

"Ok... showtime." Bob steeled himself and, whilst gripping the boy in his arms, made a beeline straight towards the farthest wall.

o--

As the four story building was reduced to a large heap of ash and rubble, the victims and witnessess held their breaths in silence--though deep inside they already knew that nobody was in the structure as it fell. Superheroes like Frozone and Mr. Incredible weren't exactly the types who signed autographs or just plain showed themselves after a rescue.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Bob laughed, walking towards the car they'd hid near the downed building. "So, who's going to treat?"

"No idea." Lucius pondered. "I helped as much as you did, you know."

"But I saved the boy--

"Yeah, and he saved everyone else."

"Got a point there..." Bob whispered, turning his gaze over to the young boy beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." The boy coughed softly, trying to expel all of the harmful toxins that invaded his lungs. "actually, I don't have anywhere else to go home to. An old lady let me stay for a few nights in that building, but now that it's been burned down I..."

Mr. Incredible put his large hand on the boy's shoulder, his fatherly side showing. "For saving all those people, you've proven yourself to be extraordinary. If you want, you can stay with my family for a while."

"You sure?" Frozone asked suspiciously, looking at Bob with a confused look in his eyes. "You're going to tell him who you really are?"

"Why not? He's proven himself to be a heroic and kind person, someone that can keep a secret." Bob grinned at the boy, who smiled sheepishly in return.

"Wow... living with the 'Incredibles'." The young man gulped, looking down at the ground with shame. "I feel sorta unworthy.'

"Don't worry about it. And we're the Parrs, not the Incredibles... though that is a nice name for the family." Mr. Incredible smiled slightly. "My name is Bob. And you are?"

"Klaye, sir."

"It's a lot less generic than mine, that's for sure." Klaye laughed a bit at that.

"And I'm Lucius... you keep our identities a secret now, you hear?"

"I will."

"Good... well then, I guess i'm going to have to treat you guys out tomorrow, with you taking him in and all." Frozone grimaced. "We should get the both of you home."

"Alright." Bob replied, noticing that Klaye had a less than decent outfit, his shirt having been nearly torn off by the fire. "You can use that jacket in the car if you're feeling cold."

"Thank you sir."

As Klaye was getting in the car, Lucius' words continued to play back on his head. 'home', the boy thought with unbelievable happiness. He had a home.

o--

Dash closed the television, looking a little frightened. Violet noticed this and smiled a confident smile. "They'll be alright Dash, you'll see."

"I know, I know." The little boy sighed. A playful smile soon came across his face. "And since when did I switch attitudes with you?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"You're always so honest sis."

Fits of laughter from the both ensued, and then the doorbell rang. As always, Dash was there in a split second. Violet remained on the couch and smiled happily as she saw her dad when Dash quickly opened the door.

"Heya Dad! You saved them all right?" Dash asked hyperactively, giving his father a very quick hug.

"Sure did, but not without a lot of help." Bob smiled, and then put his son down. "Go call everyone, we're having a family meeting."

"No problem." The little blonde boy smiled, disappearing in a blur.

Very soon Helen came downstairs with Dash and congratulated her husband on a job well done. Violet was getting kind of sleepy and remained where she was as the whole family except for the baby got together.

"Alright family, I've got some big news..."

"Really? what is it what is it what is it?"

"What's the news dear?"

'News?' Violet thought curiously. 'I wonder...'

"There was a boy I saved in the fire, who was actually the one that saved everyone else. He has no home for the time being so I thought he could stay with us... he also knows who we are but promises to keep it secret... what do you guys think?" Mr. Incredible stated happily.

A few seconds passed in thoughtful silence.

"Well, he's not going to stay in my room." Dash pronounced, slightly unsure if he was happy or angry.

"He saved everyone in that fire? Well, I guess it's ok... Jack-Jack's room has a bed in it." Helen said, lots of complicated things popping into her mind like buying a new chair in the dining table, and extra cooking utensils.

'a BOY?' Violet gasped, turning invisible. This was the last thing she needed. Someone of the opposite sex and wasn't related to her living with them... this was definitely the LAST thing she needed. Her date with Tony went so badly because as sweet as he was, the both of them together didn't seem right... and it was then that she felt too young to be engaged like that. She realized that even if she could still get a huge crush on a boy, she was mostly just lonely--probably because she didn't have many friends, even now. Standing slowly from the couch and putting her book down, Violet inwardly thanked Edna for sewing up a batch of normal 'invisible' clothing. At least she didn't look like the headless horseman anymore.

"Alright now, I'll get him." Bob walked outside and Violet couldn't help but stay, just to see the face of who she was up against.

'Probably not even attractive anyway.' She smirked, waiting for her Dad to come back. When he finally came back inside, she got a good look at the face of the boy who would now be living with her and the rest of the Parr family. 'urk...!'

"Hey, where's Vi? I wanted her to see him too." Mr. Incredible asked, scratching his head. "Ah well, it's late. She probably went to bed already."

'Oh God, oh God oh God oh God oh God!...' She stared, eyes wide as saucers. Such beautiful grey eyes--looking as if it could bore a hole on anything it gazed onto. Such a beautifully carved face, such a cute and beautiful nose with such handsomely shaped cheeks, covered by beautiful brown hair that looked tossled yet handsomely straight, and the lips... oh, the lips! It was completely opposite from his icy pale complexion... colored crimson and too beautiful to behold--Tony absolutely paled in comparison to him! So beautiful, yet so handsome; Violet felt like she was looking at an angel.

"H-hello." Klaye smiled, waving a shaky hand at everyone.

'Good God, that smile and his voice and... dimples! He even has dimples! Somebody pleaaase kill me now' Violet thought, suddenly feeling very, very faint. She also felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest if it felt anymore happy. Now she definitely knew without a doubt that somebody up there was torturing her.

"Oh my, this one's handsome all right." Helen smiled at the young boy. "But you're too pale and skinny, Are you feeling ok? Want something to eat?"

"No thank you, mrs. Parr." Klaye's smile grew wider. "I'm just a little tired... will I be sleeping on the couch?"

"Wow..." Dash whispered, genuinely surprised. "You look a lot like a girl and a boy mixed together."

"No, you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch what with that frail body of yours." Helen sighed, her mother senses tingling again. "Let me show you to Jack-Jack's room, there's a bed in there that you can use."

"Thank you, I'd like that... see you tomorrow Dash." Klaye yawned, placing his hand on Dash's shoulder. "Maybe you and I can hang around sometime. Teach me a few tips with the ladies."

"Bleegh, I don't even like girls yet!" Dash exclaimed, but in an almost happy tone. "I'd like the hanging around part though."

"Hanging around part it is then." The older boy brought his tired gaze towards the patriarch, his demure smile never leaving his face. "Goodnight sir, and thanks again for saving me."

"No thanks necessary Klaye. Besides, you saved all those people and deserve thanks as well."

"Dash, mind telling your sister goodnight for me?"

"Uhm, sure thing."

Violet's heart skipped a beat and her face was soon redder than a healthy tomato. It was a 'very' good thing that she was invisible. Quietly, the raven-haired girl walked upstairs and hid inside the little one's room--she simply 'had' to speak to him.

"Mrs. Parr?"

"Oh sorry, I must have spaced out. Follow me dear." The super heroine led the young boy upstairs and into Jack-Jack's room. It was dark, but a little night-light seemed to be luminating from beside the baby's crib. A bed was conveniently placed next to the rectangular shaped, blue curtains flowing on opposite parts. "And you can keep the jacket. We'll see what we can do about your clothes tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot mrs. Parr... and goodnight."

"Goodnight dear."

As the door made a full close, he walked towards it and pressed the lock button on the bronze knob. Violet--who was invisible and on a shadowed corner at the time had found herself staring, gulping as the young boy slowly unzipped the black jacket and let it fall to the ground. Violet had to cover her mouth entirely with both hands to keep from squealing in delight.

His body was pale, with curves Violet didn't even think 'she' had. His frame was not as large as most guys, but only added to the perks. Muscled only slightly, his body was slender and smooth--lacking the rugged look of a man's body. Violet quickly wiped some drool off of her mouth as tremendous amounts of red invaded her cheeks--even her neck... this boy had as much majesty on his body as he had on his face!

But there was one thing that bothered her... two raw scars, one from his upper chest to his abdomen and the other from his collar bone towards his upper back. It looked old yet recent--like it was opened many times. 'I wonder what happened...?'

"Mom...?" Klaye sighed, looking as if he was deathly cold. Violet watched in a full-blown trance as he heaved himself towards the thin bed and sat on it--slumping his shoulders down. "I lost her mom... I couldn't save her."

'Huh? Who is he talking to?' Invisi-girl thought, her pretty blue eyes focusing a little more as she strained to hear what he was saying.

"I lost baby Jenny... her photo was burned in a fire... the very last photo I had of any of you..." Klaye whispered, his voice cracking through the pressure. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as his glazed look tore a hole in Violet's heart. "I don't think I can take... losing you all completely... I'm sorry... but I can't take this anymore..."

The young boy broke down into a soft sob in front of Violet's very eyes... and tears rolled down her cheeks as well.

'He needs someone... anyone...' She thought sadly, gathering all of her strength and walking towards the sobbing boy in a slow pace. Just when she stepped close enough to hug or comfort him in anyway, a confused gurgling sound was heard from the crib--and she found herself hiding in that damned corner again.

A surprised Klaye immediately jerked his head up and looked around, seeing an infant staring innocently his way. A small upwards curve reached the end of his mouth. "Hello there... Jack-Jack, right?"

The baby giggled excitedly and brought his little arms forward.

"Well what do you know... cute 'and' friendly." Klaye wiped his tears and chuckled lovingly, walking towards the baby boy and picking him up. "I'm sorry if I woke you little man."

Jack-Jack responded by nodding happily and drooling.

"You're a wierd little guy." The older boy laughed, cradling him gently. "My name is Klaye. Do you want to hear a song?"

Violet felt her entire body melt as this new found angel went back to the bed, carrying her little brother. 'Dear God... could he get 'anymore' adorable?'

Klaye placed the baby on his lap and smiled. Nobody was looking anyway... guess he could perform a little trick for him. Closing his eyes, a stern look of focus invaded Klaye's face for a moment, before it went back to its happy expression. "The eensy weensy spider went up the water spout..." A bright yellow spider-like liquid began to walk around Jack-Jack's lap. "down came the rain, and washed the spider out..." Violet watched in awe as the pretty yellow spider was swept away by a very small tidal wave of yellow and orange. "out came the sun and dried upon the rain..." A small yellow orb slowly flew from Klaye's hands, and the messy yellow liquid on the baby's legs slowly disappeared. "and the eensy weensy spider went up the spout again." The spider reappeared on Jack-Jack's lap and began walking towards his hand before it jumped out the window.

Almost as if on cue the little boy began laughing hysterically, clapping his hands together as Klaye let out a proud smile. "You like it that much huh? Tomorrow night, I'll sing twinkle twinkle little star for you, how's that?"

The baby responded by giggling some more and finally, leaning himself toward Klaye's left shoulder and stifling a yawn.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Klaye whispered, giving Jack-Jack a small peck on the forehead before rocking him back and forth. "For now, sleep time."

Violet felt like her entire body was red with happiness and well... desire. Sure he was a stranger... but he had a good heart, a beautiful body and an angelic face. She felt bad though, watching him like some kind of peeping tom. Noticing Klaye bringing the now asleep Jack-Jack back to his crib, she took it as an invitation to leave. 'Probably won't notice me unlocking the door. Guess it's time to scram.'

"Before you go... can you show me your face at least?" A gentle voice stopped Violet dead in her tracks. 'How did he...?' There was no sarcasm or malice whatsoever in his voice, only curiosity--but still, she felt pretty damn guilty right about now.

"...Ok." Violet whispered, reappearing in the shadows and letting the faint light of the moon touch her face. A spark of anxiety played on her gut when Klaye suddenly looked to the side, finding the wooden floor to be very interesting. "wh-what?"

"Nothing, you just look... beautiful." Klaye whispered, not noticing an expression of deep desire flash on Violet's face. "I feel like some kind of stray..."

"Do girls always feel this way when they see you?"

"Huh?"

Before he knew it she was right in front of him, placing a soft palm on his cheek and slowly pulling his gaze back to her own. Klaye tried to apologize but was soon interrupted by Violet's lips aggresively meeting his. Three seconds or so passed when she broke off; a dazed smile on her pale face. "S-sorry... I just needed to do that really. Think of it as a thank you for being so kind to my little brother." 'Besides, I needed a way to douse all the butterflies in my stomach.'

"I understand... I think." Klaye was most definitely glowing bright crimson now. It was the first time he was kissed, and by this raven-haired beauty of all people. "But it felt kinda wierd you know... me being almost a stranger to you and all."

"Err, yeah..." Violet muttered, still thinking about the kiss. What gave her the strength to do such a thing? She was usually shy as hell when it came to guys. And that kiss... it was different... addicting. Damn, she was starting to feel all steamy again. Must, change, subject!

"I think I've watched you enough to accept you as a... close friend," Violet whispered, blushing furiously. "By the way... how'd you know I was there?"

"Ah... I sensed your energy." Klaye sighed, a little relieved at the apparent change of topic. Getting kissed all of a sudden by someone like her really wasn't very good for his head. "I was only able to feel it after I sang to Jack-Jack though."

"I see... that's a pretty amazing gift, with the spider thing..." Violet muttered, unsure if what she was going to say sounded right. "I was wondering, you know... maybe you could sing that little star song for me too? Since you've got a pretty voice and all..."

She trembled slightly as his fingers fell on her lips.

"I'd love to." Klaye chuckled, moving his fingers playfully and bringing some hair away from her cheeks so that he could see her face. "You know what? Of all the girls I've met and seen, you're definitely the cutest."

"Th-thanks..." Violet stammered, her mind slightly numbed by the half-naked boy's praises. Perhaps she was wrong about this whole 'insecure with guys' thing--because right now she felt both safe and nervous at the same time. "Listen... about your family..."

Almost immediately Klaye's expression hardened and he moved back, a small frown on his lips. "I don't think I can talk about it yet... sorry."

The boy's eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled gently into Violet's open arms. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to silly... but I think you need a hug right now."

Klaye's body was tense at first, but soon gave in as he retrned the hug, shivering slightly. Violet responded by patting his back, secretly revelling at how soft his skin was but at the same time, doing her best to comfort him. After what felt like an eternity the boy moved away, a little grin on his face. "Thanks... I feel much better."

Violet smiled and tried to speak but was soon caught off guard, as his lips met her open mouth. A torrent of emotions flooded throughout her body--all the color draining off her face as she tried desperately to kiss back, her eyes closed and her knees growing very weak. The vulnerable girl flung her hands around his neck and moaned slightly but before she knew it, the kiss was over.

"That," Klaye smiled, his face red. "was for being so kind to a stray."

'W-whoa... whoa... WHOA.' Violet thought to herself, breathing hoarsely while still holding the brown-haired boy. That kiss drained all of her energy--and it was only about four seconds! 'Now THAT was a kiss! I think i'm going to faint.'

"Uhuh... yeah..."

"You know..." Klaye chuckled, sweeping the weakened Violet off her feet and unlocking the door. Her arms were still around his neck and her head was resting on his chest but he didn't really mind. "that was my first real kiss."

"Uhm... mine too." Violet squeaked, her throat too tight for her to speak properly. 'Wow, he's pretty strong too.' "My room is the door on the left..."

"Alrighty." The boy replied, entering the left door at the end of the hall. Putting her down on the bed, he smiled another one of his sheepish smiles. "That was a wierd first encounter. Well, you should get some sleep miss Parr... it's late."

Violet had to smile at his sudden formality. 'Cuuute!' "Go ahead and grab a shirt from my closet before you go... looks like they can fit you anyway."

Klaye grinned at the backhanded compliment, walking over to her closet and opening it. "Yeah... looks like it."

Violet's heart skipped another beat as he picked and wore her pink 'care bears' t-shirt, turning around so that she could see. "Well, what do you think?"

"Looks like it was made just for you..." She praised, looking him over in an almost seductive manner. "maybe you should go to bed now, before I lose all my composure and ask you to take that shirt off or something."

"Hahah, alright." The grey-eyed boy laughed, walking towards the door. "Nighty night Violet."

"See you tomorrow, Klaye." 'Don't you go leaving too soon, if not at all.'

o

Violet awoke to the sound of birds, playing together to form some kind of twisted whistling orchestra. The dense yet soft sunlight treaded gently on her eyes as she stretched and yawned--never had she slept so peacefully in ages. Guess all the young girl needed was a little genuine caring.

'Aww, crud' She thought, grinning. 'And I was having such a nice dream too.'

Helen and Bob spent some section of the night talking about the trip, and since it was a Sunday they decided that it would be a whole day road event. Dash was the first one to wake up, fully energized for the trip (is that really a good thing?). Jack-Jack woke up second and well... playfully threw a not-so-light toy on Klaye's head, waking him up third.

Helen woke up almost right after Klaye did, and they managed to have a heart-to-heart conversation over breakfast, Dash woke up his dad after kicking him a few times. At about ten o'clock the oldest sister of the Parr family awoke.

Violet slowly walked out of her place of privacy, looking around. First thing's first, the bathroom. Walking towards the end of the hall, she realized that it was occupied. But the door was open, and her heart slowly melted once more as she saw the boy in her dreams, brushing his teeth. There's just something about men and hygiene...

"Morning Klaye." Violet chirped, happy that the first face she saw today was his. Noticing the small bandage on his forehead, a concerned frown entered her otherwise peaceful expression. "What happened to your head?"

"Morning Vi... hold on." Klaye mumbled, sipping some tap-water from a glass beside the faucet and gurgling a little before spitting the minty leftovers of the tooth-paste. "Your mom was kind enough to let me have this green toothbrush... my head? I was sorta on the recieving end of heavy toy wrath, courtesy of Jack-Jack."

"Awww." Violet shook her head slightly, grinning. "Why are you so accident prone anyway?"

"Well..." Klaye leaned to his side and whispered on her ear, returning the grin with interest. "If that 'very friendly' acquaintance with you last night was an 'accident'... then I wouldn't mind being prone to it at all..."

"Oohh... you've got a way with words, charmer." Violet purred, leaning so close that they could feel each other's breath (an excellent way to block a person's eyes from a potentially embarassing blush.) "if you don't stop teasing me, I swear I'm going to close this door and lock the both of us inside... you know what that means don't you?..."

"Errk..." Klaye gulped slightly, his heart suddenly beating very fast. He most certainly didn't expect that answer... "That's a sexy, yet very cruel bluff Vi..."

'a bluff it may be right now... next time though...' Violet smiled softly, giving Klaye a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Next time, I won't be so merciful on you."

"O-ok..."

"Now go, scoot... I have to take a shower."

As embarassed as she was whenever she blushed, Violet most definitely loved doing the same thing to Klaye. And now he was drunk red. Picking up her purple (You can probably guess what her favorite color is) toothbrush she happily began the age old ritual of cleaning teeth whilst Klaye stared at her for a while, and then shook his head.

"You haven't brushed your teeth yet...? Wow, your breath smells good either way." Klaye chuckled as a new rush of blood invaded Violet's cheeks. 'The last laugh is mine!'

He was about to walk out the door when an invisible force field hit him square on the nose.

"First date to the movies, friday next week." Violet whispered, her voice a whirlwind of emotions. "You tease me, you pay the price... now go on out before I change my mind and put up my force field again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy."

"But can I--"

"Borrow another one of my shirts? Of course... but only cause it's you."

"You're the best Vi."

Half an hour before the trip...

"WHAT! You can't be serious!" Lucius exclaimed. "That huge newly opened mall!"

"Oh, come on!" Bob pleaded, mockingly getting on his knees. "It'll be fun!"

"What it 'will' be is violent murder to my bank account!"

"Aw, please Lu?" Helen grinned, packing some baby equipment in a small bag. "It isn't everyday us supers get to have a road trip like this... besides, we'll help with the finances... occasionally."

"Woman, how do you expect my wallet to survive all five--correction, all 'six' of you!"

"Hey hey, we're going to send him to school you know." Bob stated, crossing his arms in victory. "What's a little lunch and some roadside fun?"

"Dammit, why do you always have to make me feel all guilty about these things?" Lucius grumbled, slumping his shoulders. "Fine, fine.. super mall it is. The wife probably won't notice me gone anyway."

"She got promoted right?" Helen mused.

"Yeah... that reminds me, how's Klaye holding up with you guys?"

"Actually, pretty good. He helped me out with the chores this morning." Elasti-girl smiled, zipping the little bag closed. "Dash likes him a lot, and Jack-Jack absolutely adores him... he seems very good with children, a rare trait for someone as young as him."

Bob nodded, an accepting smile on his face as well. "He's also a bright kid, finishing Dash's homework so quickly. Dash even told me later on that Klaye thought as fast as he ran. That's one of the reasons why we decided to send him to school."

"I see." Frozone replied, a curious look on his face. "Any word about his family?"

"He seemed very depressed about it, telling me that we were his only family now... broke my heart." Helen answered, more than a little saddened at the thought. "He told me that he wasn't ready to fill me in on the details of his family, and I said that he could take his time--I also told him that he could stay for as long as he needed."

"Poor guy." Lucius sighed. "I guess he deserves to be in a family as much as we do... but what about Vi? How's she handling this?"

"Oh, Vi has it bad for him, definitely." Bob said, grinning wildly as he saw the look on Lucius' face. "You know, trying to steal glances when he's not looking, staring at him in a daze, blushing whenever he smiles, kinda like love at first sight."

"Oh, and you don't notice Klaye looking at her with a red face too? It's cute though." Helen smiled, wielding the small bag like a purse. "We've got a double jepoardy in our hands."

"That's also one of the reasons we're sending him to school right?"

"Right. Can't just hand Vi over to someone without an education--though if it were looks alone, I'd give him a 20 out of ten."

"Man," Lucius sighed, looking sorely at his wallet. "I was kinda expecting the both of them to anyway, not really a bad thing. He's actually a lot more accomplished than he looks."

"What do you mean Lu?" Helen asked, taking a seat on her and Bob's bed.

"I was checking out the schools and universities near here this morning--showing them his picture. One of the teachers seemed to recognize him and told me that he used to home study at a school pretty far from where we are right now, with advanced studies and flying colors and all." Frozone explained, wiping his shades. "He's been absent for nearly a year, and none of the home study teachers know where he is right now, except us."

"What about his parents... or relatives? Anyone?" Bob asked.

"It seems they've all disappeared. Looked like his parents were both only children and his senior relatives have bitten the dust... no birth certificates and no last name, like they were all erased or something."

"The only sane reason would be that his parents were supers, and Syndrome got them. That would explain why all his personal information was erased." Mr. Incredible stated, feeling a heavy sense of dread. "Totally defines 'alone in the world'."

"Wow Bob, that actually sounded smart!" Lucius chuckled, earning a glare from the person in question. "As sad as all this may be, Klaye is part of our 'super' family now, and I guess a little fun would do good for him."

"Yeah... we don't know his super powers yet though." Bob said as if it was more to himself than to anyone. "I wonder..."

"We shouldn't even care, super or not... this boy's lost everything, and I want to make sure that he feels right at home living with us."

"Don't worry Bob--remember Jack-Jack? It'll show sooner or later... but what about asking him if he knew already?"

"It's a good enough idea to try, but I think waiting for the right moment would be a little more appropriate." Helen said with a 'and that's final' tone. "We should get going, the whole family's waiting."

Klaye breathed slowly, wielding his new found pencil in very precise motions. It's been a while since he felt like this... problem free, his mind settled on one picture alone. Almost two months have passed since he's written or illustrated anything, and now his imagination throbbed painfully in consequence. The young boy let out a relieved sigh as the pressure of his artistic desire began to very slowly hiss out of his body, satisfaction taking over. He heard some muffled noises from behind the staircase but dismissed it for something more important, his clean sketch was almost done.

"Hey there," Violet called from the front door, noticing the piece of paper that Klaye was placing all of his attention to. "what's that? A drawing?"

"Mmhm." Klaye nodded, animatedly putting some finishing touches on his work. "There... what do you think?"

"Hold on." Violet said, sitting beside him and placing her chin on his shoulder. "Whoa!... that's incredible!"

"Really?" Klaye brightened, placing the sketch a little more to his right so that Vi could see. "You think so?"

"Are you crazy, this is awesome!" Violet gasped, staring in awe at the black and white picture. A perfect sketch of her face. "It looks just like me!"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it." 'And here I was thinking that you couldn't look any better in my eyes.' Violet thought, leaning her head on Klaye's neck and letting out a happy sigh. "Your icy complexion betrays you... you're all warm and snuggly."

"Like a care bear huh?" Klaye laughed softly as the girl that was cuddling him nodded simply in return.

"Yep. 'My' care bear..." Violet whispered with a painfully obvious hint of desire.

Klaye shuddered blissfully at the over-possessive comment and placed a careful arm over her lower back. "Don't tempt me you..."

Lucius looked away from behind the staircase and went out the backdoor, baffled. "Alright, now I expected them to be close but this is nuts!... what did you two do, lock them in the same room the whole night?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bob shrugged, following Frozone. "It just sort of happened."

"My little girl is growing up." Helen sniffled, unable to take her eyes off the two. "Wait for me!"

A few seconds passed as the two continued to cuddle up against each other.

"Hey Vi, do you think they're going to learn not to whisper too loud when they're spying on people?"

"Nah... it's entertaining though, listening to them bicker amongst themselves." Violet answered, feeling a little insecure. "Hey Klaye... do you think that, we're too young to be doing these things...?"

Klaye felt her body getting tense and smiled a knowing smile--gently pulling her closer. "You can't ever be too young to snuggle with your favorite care bear... seriously though, you don't need to know what other people think. What do 'you' think?"

"Well... I think I should follow my heart." Violet answered, placing a hand on where Klaye's own heart resided. "What about you?"

Klaye looked away and was quiet for a while, but spoke back. "My heart isn't with me anymore."

Violet brought her head up, a look of alarm on her face. "Klaye?..."

He was staring out an open window, hurt etched all over his grey eyes. "Sorry... I shouldn't ha--"

"Shh..." Violet whispered, placing her palms around his cheeks and slowly pulling his gaze towards her once more. "If your heart is up there with them, then that's alright... you can have mine."

An unreadable emotion flashed through Klaye's eyes, and he found himself staring at her again. Beautiful blue depths, looking like he could drown in them if he got any closer. "Violet, you..."

Violet slowly leaned even further, their lips touching slightly. "Klaye..."

"Vi..."

"Guys! It's time to go!" Helen yelled, the sound of an engine starting making them both jump and scatter to the opposite ends of the sofa.

"Err... sorry about that." Violet sighed, glowing bright red and staring at the ground in embarassment.

"The feeling's mutual..." Klaye panted, standing up shakily. Taking the piece of paper containing his sketch from the coffee table, he offered it to Vi. "Here you go."

Violet smiled sheepishly and took the drawing, placing it in a brown envelope. "Everything you draw, I'll keep in here... now we'd better get going--A long day awaits."

"Right behind ya."

o--

"Alright, is everyone here?" Bob grunted, shifting down slightly to fix his car seat and look behind. Helen was the first to answer role-call, with Jack-Jack on her lap in the mid section of the van. Dash was beside her, carrying an extra water bottle for the trip. Lucius was in the front seat beside him, painfully saying goodbye to all of the bills in his wallet. Violet and Klaye were both in the back seat, looking out the side windows in opposite directions. "Okie dokie, let's go then."

The tires were rolling, and they were off.

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach that new mall honey?" Helen asked, cradling the youngest Parr with a certain grace that only mothers were capable of.

"Oh, about forty minutes... an hour tops. Shouldn't take too long." Bob replied, switching gears.

"I've never been to that place before, what's it like?" Dash asked with his normal restless voice.

"Huge. Full of shops to... spend all your precious money in." Lucius whined.

"If I remember the newspapers from last month correctly, this mall has a mini theme park in the middle and a nice theater house." Bob said, pondering slightly. "We can eat lunch, look around, hang out in the theme park and then watch a movie! How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Dash answered happily, looking unable to wait another minute.

"Yeah... an expensive plan." Lucius grumbled to himself, sighing.

"It was your decision to treat us, not mine." Bob began as they started to debate about the fire again.

Violet had been staring out at the blurring scenery for a while now, day dreaming. In just one night her entire perspective on love, age and even maturity sported a complete transformation, hopefully for the better. Stifling a yawn, she decided to see what Klaye was doing--and ended up looking straight into his lullingly mysterious eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd start staring at me... you look tired." Klaye whispered, his demure expression still there. "Haven't been sleeping well lately?"

"Yeah..." Violet said sleepily, returning the smile. "last night was your fault though."

"My fault?"

"Can't just simply sleep with... delectable thoughts ravaging your mind. Right?" Violet giggled as Klaye gulped and began to glow red again. She still couldn't believe how cute he was compared to all the other guys she'd seen.

"Mr. Parr, could you stop the van?"

The boy's words immediately snapped Violet out of her reverie. 'What...?'

"Stop the van?" Bob asked, confused. "How come?"

"There's something I have to do in that house over there." Klaye pointed towards the direction of a yellow and white two story house.

"Someone you know lives there?" Helen asked, feeding Jack-Jack with a baby bottle.

"In a way..."

"Well, alright." Bob nodded, parking the van a few meters away from it. "Don't take too long though."

"I won't," Klaye said quickly, getting off the vehicle and running towards the front door of the house.

'What's that all about?' Violet thought, having a slight gut feeling. 'Something isn't right here...'

Lucius arched an eyebrow, looking out the window suspiciously. "Everyone related to him is dead, right?"

"Must be a family friend." Mr. Incredible suggested, leaning his head on the seat. "But why so sudden?"

"Hold on... everyone related to him is dead!" Violet gawked, staring at Lucius with a shocked expression.

"Sorry honey, we only found out this morning." Helen apologized, a hint of sadness and pity in her voice. "It appears that everyone blood related to him are gone... we don't even know his last name."

"No way..." The young girl muttered , numbly staring at her feet. "that's... just not fair."

"Vi--"

The piercing sound of a portable ranged weapon being shot interrupted Elasti-girl, making the entire Parr family (and Lucius of course) jump up in surprise. For a few uneasy seconds the van was deathly quiet, their gaze glued onto the source of the noise--the house Klaye went into.

"Naw... couldn't be." Lucius whispered, breaking the silence. "Probably just coincidence."

A second gunshot was heard, and Violet almost ripped the door open trying to get off the van. "Something's happened, let me out now!"

"Hold on honey I have to unlo--"

Once again Helen was interrupted, but this time by the house's front door being ripped off its hinges. The supers couldn't believe their eyes as three grown men flew outside along with the wooden entrance--one of them painfully breaking out of a closed window. A wide-eyed Violet barely missed the near invisible smoke seeping out of the unconscious bunch as Klaye slowly walked out of the structure, dragging another one of them by the wrist. Bob looked totally shocked to the core as the adolescent effortlessly threw the middle-aged man out on the lawn.

"Going to need more than a gun to kill me, criminal." Klaye spat the last word out like a piece of rotten meat, picking up the deadly weapon from the man's broken arm and closing his eyes. In a split second the pistol flared a bright yellow, disappearing in his hand. "Please call 911 and have these people picked up."

The inhabitants of the house could only stare at the boy, one of them having mustered enough strength to very slowly pick up the telephone.

Returning to the van, Klaye sighed as he found himself being stared at by everyone in it as well. "Err, what?"

At first nobody really replied but after a few seconds Lucius blinked, followed by everyone else.

"Man, you've got game!"

"We're definitely going to see Edna tomorrow!"

"Klaye, you should have told us that there were delinquents in there."

"That was awesome how'd you do it how'd you do it?"

Violet looked like she was still in shock. Not much of a surprise there, seeing what she'd seen, but the emotions that she felt were different though... pride, insecurity--he just looked so damned cool. Like an anime character or something.

But the real reason Violet didn't speak was because she got quite a scare with that crazy stunt he pulled, as breathtaking as it may have seemed... and unless she could gather enough composure, her voice would probably crack if she even tried to speak. It wasn't until the day dreamer noticed Klaye staring at her that she snapped out of her own deep thought.

"Vi? You ok?" Klaye asked with a concerned expression on his face, placing a cautious hand on her shoulder. "You've been spacing out for almost five minutes now... are you alright?"

"No." Violet said very softly, placing her accusingly scared blue eyes on Klaye. "Why didn't you tell me? You could've at least warned me--what if something terrible happened to you? What am I supposed to do then huh? And those gunshots... I was scared half to death thinking of what might have happened, so don't do that again! I didn't even know what you were doing there in the first place and you scared everyone! espec--"

Klaye, not knowing what to do, gently pulled the distrought girl into a hug, and her words were soon muffling down on his chest. "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't know if the house was getting robbed or what... I just sensed some disturbing human energy from it. I'm sorry..."

As soon as she heard Klaye's voice her heart was stirred with a different mix--regret and relief. "I forgive you... just don't do anything like that again, at least not alone."

"I won't."

Her face still on his chest, she hugged him as hard as she could. "Promise?"

"Promise." Klaye whispered, surprised to see that no one actually overheard their slightly heated conversation. 'I guess we were both a little more quiet than I thought.'

"--And so the hunter picked up the phone again and said; ok, now what?"

"I don't get it dad..."

"Hahaha, that one actually made me laugh!" Lucius praised, wiping a small tear from his eye.

"I've got to side with Lu on this one, that was pretty funny." Helen smiled, adjusting Jack-Jack so that her thighs could get a little breather. "We're half-way there kids."

"Aww, only half?" Dash whined, trying in vain to open his water bottle. "And I still don't get the joke."

"Vi? Klaye?" Helen called, helping Dash with his drought problem. "You both haven't spoken up in a while. Still alive back there?"

"Uhm yes Mrs. Parr, we're ok." Klaye answered quickly, having a little trouble shifting Violet to a better and more comfortable position--who all of a sudden he found asleep with her face still on his chest. 'Wow, you must be really tired... going to have a hard time explaining this style of sleeping to your mom though...' "Vi's just asleep is all."

"Really? That's odd. She woke up pretty late today." Helen continued the conversation, managing to finally open the water bottle. "What could she have been doing last night?"

"Err... no idea." Klaye said, a shade of red resting on his cheeks. "She just gave me her shirt..." '--Wait a second... that didn't sound right.'

Klaye immediately clamped his mouth shut as Helen looked at him funny, still not noticing Violet asleep on his torso because of the large seats. "What?"

'Stupid stupid stupid!' "Uhm what I meant to say was that, she let me 'borrow' her shirt--wait, that wasn't... s-she let me borrow 'one' of her shirts." Klaye finally got it right, grumbling slightly. "Because they looked like they could fit me..."

Helen was quiet for a while, but soon smiled in a very understanding manner. "Yeah, definitely looks like her shirts fit you--with you wearing one as we speak... you're too thin you know."

"I am...?" Klaye asked, looking himself over. "guess I didn't notice... I barely had anything to eat for nearly three months before I met you guys."

A sad look passed through Elasti-girl's eyes for a moment.

"You know what? I'm glad my husband found you." Helen whispered with a motherly tone on her voice. "Who knows what could have happened to you if he didn't... but you don't have to worry about that anymore. Today we're going to stuff you like you've never been stuffed before."

"Uhm... I appreciate your concern mrs. Parr," Klaye said, trying to ignore Lucius' expression of agony at the offer. "but I've never really been a strong eater..."

"We can try can't we?" Bob added with a silly grin on his face, also ignoring Lucius.

"Hey... don't I have some kind of say in this?" The tortured one pleaded.

"Not really. We're here everyone."

"What? I thought we were still far..." Dash asked, obviously confused.

"Your mom was just kidding about that." Bob smiled, confusing his second child even more.

"Huh?" Dash baffledly sighed. "All this humor must be for adults only or something."

The little boy's wierd yet sarcastic comment seemed to extract a chuckle out of everyone in the van as Bob expertly located a vacant space in the small parking lot next to their behemoth destination.

"Vi... Vi, wake up." Klaye whispered, nudging the sleeping beauty. "We're here."

"Mmm." Violet yawned softly, opening her eyes as the light started to work its way through her deep blue orbs. Stretching out whatever knots that may have formed in between her unsatisfying rest, she lay her head back on his chest and took a slow breath. "Geez, you smell good. Remind me to give you a hug the next time I've lost sleep."

The grey-eyed boy smiled happily at the comment, reluctantly helping her into a sitting position beside him. "I'll try, but now's not really a 'proper' time. Just about everyone's down."

"I know, I know..." Violet sighed, reaching for Dash's head. "Little man, pop the seat up please."

"Humph." Dash obeyed, heaving the far left seat in the middle row up. "I'm not a little man."

"Sure you aren't." Vi joked, taking Klaye's hand and leading him out of the faded blue vehicle along with the rest of the hungry crew.

"Guess the mall reviewers weren't kidding when they said it was a 'very large structure'." Bob said excitedly, walking a little faster. "Lunch, fun, movie and a workout. Looks like we're booked for the whole day!"

For once Bob was right. The intimidating framework of the newly constructed giant stood high and mighty, with seven fully loaded floors of pure shopping, dining and gaming pleasure. Only the very best antique stores and fine collectibles filled the intricately decorated walk-ways, and wide restaurants were placed in strategical corners around the mall like say, beside the gym and bowling alley branches. Hundreds of tourists, foreigners and locals alike littered the area whilst more others happily enjoyed the theme park and the wholesome multitude of entertainment centers. The only probable downside to all this was that small children were definitely not recommended as most would just get very tired of walking before they even reached halfway--a problem soundly proven wrong by Dash.

After an awe-inspired walk and a quick debate on where to eat, the supers took Klaye's word for it and had lunch in a japanese themed restaurant. Unfortunately his suggestion was a little 'too' good and well... Japanese food may be godly when it came to taste and health, but eat too much and your stomach will undoubtedly get the crud knocked out of it--literally.

"See? I knew you could handle it!" Helen laughed, helping Jack-Jack belch out his troubles. "Wonderful choice Klaye."

"That yakisoba dish was awesome!" Dash exclaimed happily, taking in big, slow breaths. "We should eat Japanese food more often!"

"Yep, we should." Bob added, a very smug smile on his face. "That place had satisfaction guaranteed."

"Ugh." Klaye only groaned in reply, his right arm clutching a severely disturbed stomach and his left weakly clinging onto his female counterpart."You guys are... too kind." 'Waaay too kind for my own good. Ugh.'

"Mooom!" Violet complained, holding onto the green faced boy like a life-line. "You shouldn't have made him eat so much!"

"Guess I shouldn't have... need to use the comfort-room Klaye?" Helen asked, now a little concerned.

"Nah... I think I can handle this."

"You're sure?" Violet asked with an unbelieving tone. "Because it's pretty near here."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Klaye reassured, slowly letting go of Violet and taking a big breath. "I just need a walk, is all."

"A walk huh? Sounds good, but I promised Dash we'd go to the theme park next."

"Well, how 'bout you and Vi go for that walk while the rest of us hang in the theme park for a while." Lucius finally decided to open his mouth--winking at Bob, who grinned madly in return. "Just make sure you two don't get lost."

"Great idea Lu." Elastigirl nodded, looking the two over. "I know you both aren't old enough to be wandering around this place alone, but I'll be damned if you two are just an ordinary pair of kids."

Klaye's face lit up and Violet smiled happily at Frozone's suggestion. Perhaps the Japanese food cleared Lucius's problematic head for once. After Helen handed over some pocket money just in case, she and the rest of the supers headed over to the theme park--leaving them to walk in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of walking in thoughtful silence, Violet decided to break the ice that was starting to form.

"Feeling any better?" Violet asked, a concerned smile on her face.

Klaye nodded, but his shoulders were slumped and his thin brown hair covered his eyes.

Violet's expression hinted that she didn't believe him, but they continued the walk in silence. She didn't notice Klaye slowly getting closer and closer until--to her surprise, he was already leaning on her shoulder as they treaded on.

"Klaye?" Violet asked, placing a caring arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Klaye shook his head, a shivering sigh escaping his lips. "It's just my... little sister would've loved the theme park..."

"Oh..." Violet's mood sank, and she felt very much like a dull knife imbedded itself on her gut. Staring sadly at the boy, she realized with a faint sense of pride and dread that he had an incredibly strong yet scarred heart. A lesser person would have done something... desperate.

"She was so young... why couldn't it be her that lived? Why me?" Klaye muttered with a barely recognizable tone, crossing his arms and hugging himself. "I... I just don't understand."

"Klaye, look at me." Violet said softly, her free hand reaching for his chin and gently lifting his head up. The same stinging sensation plagued her as his gaze met hers, grey eyes filled with an almost innocent pain. "Everything happens for a reason... you're still breathing, and you have me and my family to live for now. We'll take care of you, just please stay strong, ok?..."

Klaye's eyes widened as the heartfelt words registered in his mind--still completely unaware that the both of them have stopped walking and were now being stared at by tourists and locals who happened to be passing by. His face suddenly grew pale as a single tear slowly made its way down his cheek, and it wasn't his. "I'm sorry... I'll be strong."

Violet forced herself a crooked smile, since even she didn't know what she would do in Klaye's situation. "Never again... you'll never be alone ever again."

Meanwhile...

"Honey, maybe you should try 'calling' Dash instead of catching him?"

"No need, got this all under control, I can get him!"

Helen sighed and shook her head as her husband tried--in vain, to follow Dash around the theme park. Lucius watched in faint amusement as the boy expertly turned around a corner, his father sliding off trying to do the same and 'expertly' ramming his head into an arcade console.

"There's NO way I'm paying for that."

"Goodness Bob, I told you to ca--"

"Not another word... ugh." Mr. Incredible muttered, rubbing his reddening forehead sorely. The gaming system had quite a dent on its side, fortunately it looked like it was still working.

"Hey what happened why's everyone staring at--Dad what happened to that game?" Dash asked, suddenly appearing behind Helen and Lucius.

"He tried to catch you and ended up with his face on that thing." Lucius replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. Guess I was a little clumsy."

"Jeez Dad, you should have just called for me or something."

'D'oh!' "Ugh..."

Helen chuckled. Looks like today wasn't going to run out of surprises just yet.

o--

"Haha, cute. What about 'stretcher' then?"

"Tanka."

"Whale?"

"Kujira."

"Telephone?"

"Denwa."

"Wow. It all sounds so different."

Klaye smiled, his head on Violet's lap as she pondered on something else he could translate to Japanese. The sudden change of topic, and the much needed breather on this comfy bench beside the glimmering fountains was definitely one of her best ideas yet. "What's the matter, can't think of anything?"

"You wish." Violet hastily replied, a grin slowly manifesting itself on her face.

"Well then, better hurry up before I fa... uhm." Klaye was completely hushed as Violet placed her fingers on his cheeks, and slowly brought them down to his neck.

Violet's evil smile grew wider as her careful hands slowly roamed lower. "How 'bout, 'chest'?"

"Chest as in... box?"

"Nope."

Klaye gulped. "M-mune."

"I see..." Violet whispered, her fingers treading higher and her head seductively leaning closer. "what about 'neck'?"

"Uhm, kubi..." 'Thank God people can barely see us in this spot.'

Klaye held his breath when her fingers stopped on his lips, his cheeks now glowing a fiery red.

Violet playfully continued, trying her very best not to blush. "Mouth?"

"K-kuchi..." Klaye answered as the raven-haired girl leaned even lower, their eyes still concentrated on each other.

"Mhmm... lips?"

The young boy noticed with an odd sense of comfort that Vi wasn't smiling anymore, her facial expression as focused as a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. But the thing that surprised him the most, was that his face held the same intensity.

In those final few seconds of silence, Klaye's mind-wracking questions were answered. He may not know much about families, or love... but he knew full well that she cared, God knows he did too--maybe even more. Whatever doubts he had left were immediately shot down by the very simple fact that their hearts were steadily beating as one.

And for the very first time in his life, he fell in love.

"Kuchi-biru." Klaye whispered, and as soon as it was said Violet lunged downward, capturing his lips in a kiss that rivaled even the warmest of romance films. For almost a minute the two quietly yet fiercely savored a rare spectacle--the purity and meaning of a true kiss.

Neither expected in a million years, nor forgot about what happened next.

"Daaahling, is that you?" A wide, screechy voice erupted from behind them, surprising Violet so much that she bit Klaye's lower lip by accident.

"E-Edna?" The young girl jerked her head backwards and looked behind to see a rather--for lack of better words, vertically challenged woman, with extremely high grade glassess and a smug little smirk on her childishly wrinkled face.

"Where are your parents and... who's that?" The little lady known as Edna arched an eyebrow, pointing her little finger on the young girl's lap from behind the bench.

Violet looked down to see Klaye's eyes shut and his hands covering his mouth. Helping him up she mouthed a 'sorry about your lip' to the boy, who understood and nodded--a pained look still on his face. "Err, this is..."

"Goodness dahling, you were kissing a girl?"

Vi almost choked on her own breath as an angered Klaye let go of his mouth and fought back.

"I'm a guy!"

"Then why are you wearing lipstick hmmm?"

"I don't wear lipstick!"

"Were you wearing lipstick dahling?"

"No..." Violet squeaked.

"Then you're just a pretty boy with contacts is that it?"

"Grrr, these aren't contacts!"

"Are you blind?"

"No."

"Then your skin; you use whitening lotion yes?"

"NO."

"You use make-up to darken the lines of your eyes then."

"NO!"

Edna grinned thoughtfully and placed a hand on her chin, closely examining the boy. "Then from what I have observed and from what you have said, you are half Japanese--because of your eyes' catlike shape, half German because of your complexion and the full color of your lips, and if I ever believed in astrology, then your irises would tell me that you are a cancerian, born somewhere between the month of july."

Klaye's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor as Edna smiled her knowing smile. She got it all right. "How... how did you?..."

"Experience, dahling." Edna replied, focusing her attention back to the young girl beside him. "Now, you were saying?"

"Me? Oh, yeah... right." Violet sighed, also completely shocked after witnessing first hand the fashion designer's 'talents'. "This is Klaye... my family took him in recently."

"I see... orphan?"

"Yes, ma'am." Klaye replied, feeling a wave of sadness at the realization that he was in fact, an orphan now.

"Ma'am? Hah, and here I was thinking that you had no respect for your elders."

"I'm afraid your lack of proper judgement for the younger generation is also at fault ma'am. I simply returned the favor."

Edna nodded, smiling. "Perhaps. I give you less credit than you deserve, super."

"What makes you think that I am...?" Klaye asked, with an almost child-like curiosity.

"Robert won't just take any orphan to live with his wife and three kids you know--you have a very rare gift." Edna replied frankly, positioning the large glassess on her large nose. "And not only that. From what I can assume now; perfect breathing even when angered, expressive and very quick to think and answer, is that you have been taught the arts of self-defense."

Violet continuously stared at Klaye as the short woman proceeded to state facts that she herself did not know--and with just a minute of observation! "Really?"

"Yeah." Klaye sighed, his head brought down slightly. "My... Dad taught me."

"Your father was a good man."

The boy's eyes widened as Violet switched her gaze over to Edna, definitely confused now.

"You knew him!"

"Klaye's Dad was a super?"

"Come, we should be going now. Where are your parents dahling?" Edna asked, walking away without so much as looking back.

"Wait, what about my Dad!"

"Patience, dahling."

"My parents are with Lucius in the theme park..." Violet muttered softly, watching Klaye stand and follow the odd little lady. "Did you want to see them? Because you're going the wrong way."

"Oh, no need. I will just be taking the boy and--"

"What?"

"Huh?" Klaye wondered if what he heard was right. "Take me? Take me where?"

"I have to teach you."

"About what?"

"Your father. Your powers. YOU." Edna pronounced, getting impatient. "Now shall we be going, or am I going to have to drag you out?"

"Uhm..."

"Hold on a second!" The ignored girl exclaimed, a serious look on her face. "You can't just take him like that!"

"Don't worry dahling, I will return your boyfriend in approximately one week."

Violet was immediately silenced by Edna's choice of words, an embarassed blush soon making its way to her face. "But... I... a week is... what do I tell mom and dad..."

"Just tell them I said hi, and that I borrowed Klaye for a while." Edna grinned. "It's ok dahling--I know how you feel. You can call him, but only after six."

Violet looked down in utter defeat, feeling weakened somehow. She knew that it would come to this anyway--there was still an issue about the boy's super suit. But why'd it have to be right now? His bed hadn't even caught his scent yet...

Before she could think of any other excuse, Klaye put his arms around Violet in an affectionate hug, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Sorry about this, but I need to know about my Dad..."

"No... it's ok." Violet smiled, sniffing slightly. "It was just kinda sudden. I'll call you ok?"

"I'd really appreciate that." Klaye nodded, smiling back. "Thanks for everything Vi. I'll miss you guys."

"Don't say that..." The young girl sniffled once more, her eyes starting to water up. "You make it sound like you're leaving permanently... I'll miss you too, but you'd better come back."

"Daaaaahling, let's go!"

"Sorry--I will. See you and your family in a week Vi."

And as quickly as the mysterious boy came into her life, he was gone.

'Edna, you'd better bring him back no more than exactly one week.' Violet thought, pouting. 'He still owes me a song... and a date.'

Author's notes

Alright guys, go watch television, make some coffee, or just plain take a nap. Rest those eyes up dammit.

Author's notes

Chapter Ending;

-Conversations-

Dash grumbled in severe apathy as his sister patiently sat beside the telephone, staring at the wall clock in an almost obsessive manner. "Why the heck are you wasting your time just sitting there?"

"Just a few more seconds 'til six."

"What?"

Almost as if on cue to Dash's question, Violet's wrist watch began to glow a bright red. Taking a second to close the alarm, she immediately picked up the phone next to her and dialled.

The young girl's face lit up as she quickly recognized the voice on the other line.

'Hello?'

"Klaye?" Violet could almost feel the very audible sigh of relief coming from the phone and let out a small giggle. "Sorry for not being able to call you last night. If I knew you missed me 'that' much then I should've visited you myself."

'Heheh, you definitely should have. How's everyone doing?'

"They're all out--karaoke night."

"I didn't know your parents could sing..."

"They can't."

The line was silent for a while, and then there was a chuckle.

"So what's up? Did E say anything about your Dad?"

'Well, a little.'

"A little?"

'It's kinda complicated... but I think I'll know everything there is to know about my Dad by the end of the week.'

"What about you? Are you alright?"

'Err... from a certain point of view, I guess.'

"What do you mean by that?" Violet asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Are you ok?"

'My skin's a little sensitive in places, and I'm pretty much cramped up everywhere. It's just these powers, and Edna's lessons. Painful to practice you know?'

"Poor thing, now I really wish I was there... wait a minute, speaking of powers did she teach you anything new about it?"

'Sure did. Up for a long talk?'

Violet smiled. "Up to learn more about you? Nothing would make me happier."

'Great, then I can start from the beginning.'

"I'm all ears."

'Alright. My 'honing' began almost as soon as I entered the place.'

o--

"Whoa..."

"No drooling on the carpet dahling." Edna grinned, pointing towards what appeared to be a pure marble bar counter, with tiger striped chairs and all. "Have a seat over there, I will be with you shortly."

"Uhm, yes ma'am." Klaye replied, doing exactly what the eccentric designer told him. Having easily made himself comfortable on the seat, the boy now had a much better view of the drop dead gorgeous living quarters. Everything seemed so expensive and fragile. Flat wide screen televisions, incredibly fine china, exotic plants in unique and clever pots--even the window glass looked like it wasn't cheap at the slightest. "Sheesh, what a place. If I'm going to be staying here then I've gotta be careful not to trip on anything..."

"Yes, I think she would appreciate that."

Klaye turned his head to see a beautiful young lady with straight, platinum blonde hair and a business-like expression, walking towards him. Uncontrollably, he found his eyes roaming around her arms, her legs--and her chest. The tanned woman arched a curious eyebrow as she very soon noticed what he was doing.

"Excuse me, but what are you--?"

"Your aura, it's broken."

"Pardon?"

Klaye stood up, gently taking her hand in his. Before she could say anything in protest the boy hissed softly, their held hands glowing a bright yellow. "Please relax... this won't hurt."

Having no idea why she would even agree to 'relax', the young woman nodded, calming herself down anyway.

"Thanks."

Her stunned silence continued for a few more minutes until the boy finally let go, taking with his soft touch everything else in her mind. The fears, the doubts, the heaviness on her shoulders... 'everything' was swept away. Staring blankly into space, she felt like a high school girl that had just passed the biggest exam of her life--problem free.

"An aura is only broken when a person's depression doesn't belong... I glued it back together using some of my own energy, so now you'll have a really hard time getting depressed, instead of the other way around." The boy smiled, scratching his head in embarassment as he realized something. "Uhm, my name is Klaye... sorry about not saying earlier."

'What a beautiful pair of eyes...' "No... that's quite alright." The woman replied, feeling almost born again. "I'm actually very grateful... whatever it was you did, it feels like it worked."

"Glad I could help ma'am."

"Please, call me--"

"Ah, I see you've met our top scientist concerning Nomanisan island technology, Mirage." Edna greeted the two with that same deep peculiar voice, returning with a black scketch book and a mongol type two pencil. "Conveniently, she will be the one to host your training session with the mini-droids as soon as my lessons are over. Come dahling, we have much to do."

"So you're a super?"

"Yep. But I still don't know everything about my powers yet... hopefully, she could show me more about it."

"Not to worry, I'll join the two of you as she explains your powers. Then maybe I can create a more effective training session for you." Mirage smiled, placing a grateful hand on his shoulder. "It's the least I can do."

The pair followed Edna into a branch of silver hallways, where she stopped next to a console that was just her size and animatedly punched in a long sequence of numbers. Screens blinked and the corridor vibrated in response to the numeric code, its walls shifting upwards to reveal a tightly packed elevator within. Klaye's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor as Mirage and Edna stepped inside, prompting for him to do the same.

"Kinda stuffy... where does this lead?" Klaye asked, carefully placing himself in the enclosed area.

"Downwards, to the training facility." The small woman replied frankly as the wall closed again.

"Wow... but what about mr. Parr? If he decides to train one day how does he fit?"

"For Robert, we use a... 'special' kind of elevator." Mirage answered.

"Special? Hah, that's a new way of calling the heavy cargo lift."

The young lady rolled her eyes in amusement as a grinning Klaye imagined the decorated Mister Incredible going down with only a king-sized refrigerator for company.

"Honesty hurts, dahling."

The trip wasn't exactly long, quite the opposite actually. Almost as soon as their conversation had finished, the high speed elevator came to a safely executed halt. Pressing another long series of numbers on the console, Edna smirked as the side doors opened--revealing a breathless sight.

"If ever my ego had legs, it would spend all of its time walking around here."

"This place is sooo cool."

o--

"You met aunt Mirage huh?" Violet acknowledged, twirling the phone cord with her fingers. "She used to be Syndrome's fiance... you know Syndrome right?"

'Of course. It was his droid that killed my family and gave me these scars.'

For a long time Violet couldn't speak, her throat tightening a little too much. "Really...?"

'Oh well... at least that explains why her aura was broken, she must've been really bothered by his death.'

"That monster got what was coming to him."

'Exactly. So, you still wanna hear about it?'

"Is that a trick question?"

'Heheh, alright then--where were we?'

"You just entered the training facility..."

'Oh yeah, right. So what happened next was the two led me into this large white room.'

o--

"Make yourself comfortable dahling. The first session isn't physical... yet." Edna grinned as Klaye nodded and sat on his knees right across of her, in what appeared to be a very large meditation room. Mirage was slightly distant from the two, leaning against the wall with pen and paper in hand. "This is what I would like to call a 'starting point' in which your journey to complete physical and mental preparations will begin."

"Ok..."

"Relax dahling. We're just going to play a little game."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. I'm going to ask you many questions about yourself, some random, and the challenge is to keep your answers short and sweet--straight to the point more or less, so that our session will be fast yet very productive. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"On a side note, do not ask why I asked the question I asked dahling, it confuses me."

"Err, ok."

"Alright, are you ready?"

Klaye simply nodded in reply.

"Good, then your session begins now." Edna mused, crossing her legs and fixing her spectacles. "We shall start with simple questions. When were you born?"

"July fourteen."

"Where were you born?"

"Hakata, Japan."

"Did anything happen to you before that could have given you your powers, or that eye color?"

"Nope, I was born like this."

"Very good, a true super is born with his or her gifts." Edna smiled slightly. "When did your parents realize that you were special?"

"My Mom told me that I had signs of being a super the minute I was born. When the doctor slapped me and I cried, invisible shockwaves hit that particular floor."

"Something tells me you're not lying... so why are you in Metroville?"

"We were relocated to a state near here when I was ten--I saved a little girl from a speeding car but at the same time brought down a street post with my feet... wasn't pretty."

"An interesting answer, though my question still stands... why are you in Metroville?"

"About six months ago I saw a large robot nearly identical to the one that attacked my family in the news. When Mr.

Incredible, his family and Frozone destroyed it--followed by the death of the one responsible for creating those monsters, I wanted to thank them personally."

"It took you six months to get here?"

"Nope. But I had to find someone who could because I wouldn't survive the trip if I walked--what with the measly savings I had left at the time. though four months later a trucker was kind enough to drive me here."

"Ah, so you've tasted the hard life...?"

"For more than half a year I had to survive by myself. It was very hard to look for an earning as well--no one wanted to take anyone younger than fifteen."

"You're serious? More than 'half' a year?"

"Yeah. When that robot killed my family I no longer had any living relatives."

"Goodness dahling..."

Mirage gasped softly, her green eyes shimmering with pity.

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt as much now."

Edna was quiet for a while, but very soon shook off the initial surprise."I thought that you lived with your other relatives before you came here... it would be a crime to say that you do not have a strong mind."

"Thanks."

"Alright, back to the session... are you proficient in the melee class?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah, confidence. A good trait dahling, if used well. Which okinawan martial art?"

"Shotokan Karate."

"A broad answer dahling, could you be a little more specific?"

"I can't. I know that there are plenty of branches, and my Dad taught me all that, but he also taught me Shotokan in its purest most unchanged form."

"Interesting. What is it based on?"

"Meditation."

"I knew it, so your father really 'is' him."

"You were making sure?"

"Of course... you seem like you really do have his powers, but the odds of a super bearing a child with the exact same gift is very low."

"I see..."

"So your father taught you how to control it?"

"Yeah... how to vent out all the really hot pressure that builds up whenever I get stressed so that me, my clothes or anything else won't get incinerated."

"So he did not teach you the others?"

"Others?"

"There is much more to your powers than that, dahling."

"Really?"

"Let me explain..." Edna muttered, giving Mirage the cue to start writing. "you see, there are vast amounts of extra energy inside that thin body of yours; we will see exactly how much in a while. Now when you get emotionally stressed, reserved energy is pumped throughout your muscles at a high velocity, therefore causing a rupture."

"So I... overflow?"

"Something like that. Depending on how severe the case is, your energy could be expended with such force that it can make trucks fly and level very sturdy structures. This can also be deadly for YOU, which was why your father taught you martial arts in the first place."

"So I could calm myself at all times... I see."

"But like I said, there is much more to it than that! Dahling, you have the gift of chikara manipulation--the uses of your powers are only rivalled by that of the human body itself. It is definitely not to be underestimated!"

"H-huh?"

"For example, catch these." Edna said, throwing both her pencil and sketch pad towards him in opposite directions. Klaye's eyes quickly exchanged glances with the objects, precisely grabbing both with just one hand.

"You see how fast your eyes darted and how easily you caught them? That is the ever present superhuman energy coursing through your veins, allowing you to catch both items in an instant. Your reflexes are extraordinary dahling, just like Robert's little boy."

"I never realized that..."

"Not many people do. So are you ready to hear about what other things you can do with your powers?"

"Sure."

"Well, you can't."

"Wha...?"

"Just kidding. I will tell you more about your powers as your training progresses dahling. It's now time for an exam. Would you mind moving back a little?"

"Ok..." Klaye sighed, standing and taking a few steps back.

Edna took a small black remote from beneath her sleeve and pressed a button. A thick yet very clear wall of glass soon cut in between them, seperating him from the two older women.

"What's happening?"

"Relax..." Mirage stated with a gentle voice, adjusting her headset to a more proper position. "we're going to see just how much energy your body can expend."

"Ah, the rupture thing?" Klaye asked worriedly. "What if I destroy everything...?"

"Don't worry dahling, everything in this room is sound proof, bullet proof, and explosives proof. Now from experience I learned never to assume these things, so I came prepared." Edna smiled, pressing another button. "If you look to your left, you shall see the suit that your father used for this very test."

Klaye's eyes widened a little as he looked to the left and found a dark blue suit with a pair of gloves and boots. "Those are my Dad's?"

"Not exactly, it's a different size." Edna replied, placing herself on a small revolving chair. "It's made with a powerful material paired with megamesh. Designed to absorb enormous amounts of heat and electricity, it can survive even the most aggresive vibrations. We shall use the suit and the walls to determine how much energy you can expend without straining yourself too much."

"Now remember, we can't control how much force you release, it's all entirely up to you... so please be careful and don't hurt yourself."

"Ok..."

"Now go on dahling, wear the suit."

o--

"So they could perfectly see through the glass wall, and you took off your clothes?"

'Well, yeah. Can't have 'your' nice clothes be ripped apart, right?'

"They got an eyeful then..." Violet whistled as she imagined the scene in her head. "lucky them, huh?"

'Heeey, whaddaya mean?'

"Take a wild guess my innocent little care bear."

'Crud...' Klaye replied, his tone dripping with humor. 'I kept my underwear on you know!'

"Even so... your upper body alone would give any girl the chills." Violet whispered. "Now back to your story... what happened after that?"

'I wore the suit and started the exam.'

"Was it easy?"

'It feels a lot like letting go, both physically and mentally. Can't say it was easy though.'

"So how did you do?"

'The entire room had dents and cracks all over the place, the thick glass wall nearly shattered and the ground I stood on suffered a lot. There was definitely more energy than I expected--but she said the results helped a bunch in the creation of my suit.'

"Looks like you tore the house down... did you get hurt?" Violet asked, a little concerned at what his answer may be.

'I uhm...' The boy hesitated for a while, and then sighed. 'broke three ribs.'

All the color drained out of Violet's face as Klaye heard a gasp from his side of the line.

"Wh-what!"

'I'm ok, Vi.'

"No you're not! Don't lie!"

'No, really... the bandages and the medicine are working just fine.'

"Darn it all, I am 'not' happy with what they're making you do!"

'It's not like I did it for nothing; my suit will be much safer because of this, trust me.'

"Klaye--"

'Oh shoot, I have to go... Edna's baking more of her home made plastic explosiv--I mean cookies, ugh.'

"Huh?"

'I'll talk to you tomorrow again after six, ok? Miss ya.'

"Hold on, wait!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as the line went dead.

Violet frowned. "What about our date...?"


	2. Lessons Tainted Silver

Author's Notes: Guys and gals, I am very, very, very sorry for holding you up. So much has happened in my life these past few months that I barely had time to work on this fic; and being the very fair author that I intended myself to be, I wanted the next chapter to be just as long (or even longer) than the first... I'm not sure if I succeeded though. Oh well, it sounds like everyone really wants chapter two, so... sorry, if it doesn't exceed expectations :(.

Chapter 2;

-Lessons tainted silver-

Five peaceful days have passed since Edna took the potential super, with everyone now acquainted to a bratty kid named boredom who fancied kicking everyone on the butt when they weren't looking. No new crimes, no adventures... in other words, life was basically being lived the way it should be. Well, for an ordinary person anyway.

"Argh, can you believe this?" Bob whined, flipping channels on the television every second. "One month of absolutely nothing!"

"Yeah, it is getting a little quiet around here." Lucius agreed, sighing. "Heck, we don't even know what's up with the boy."

"Tell me about it... E's gotten so obsessed in prep'ing Klaye that I can't even call them."

"How about your kids? Are they coping well with the peace and quiet?"

"Truthfully, no idea." Bob crossed his arms, leaning on the sofa lazily. "Dash seemed kinda stressed with schoolwork."

"I wish 'I' was stressed over something. What about Violet?"

"Ah, you know girls... she's a little depressed about Klaye." The larger of the two shrugged. "E's driver picked her up this morning though."

"Talk about falling head over heels... so are you still planning on sending him to school?" Lucius asked, a little skeptical about Klaye and Violet's puppy love relationship.

"Yep. Western view junior high."

"You know Bob... if Vi was my daughter I'd be a little more protective about her."

"Trust me, it's much better this way."

"And why would it be better?" Lucius somehow always thought otherwise. "You're just going to mind your own business without so much as warning her about the dangers of being too close while being this young?"

"Of course I'm going to warn her, I just want to be a little more lenient with them." Bob answered, thoughtfulness etched on his face. "Me and Helen shared our first kiss when I was their age."

"Ah, I see where this is going. You don't wanna repeat what your parents did."

"Bingo. Seperating the two of us definitely wasn't the smartest choice. I only got to see Helen again when she was Elasti-girl, and I didn't even know she 'was' Helen."

"What if it's just coincidence?"

"Maybe so, but this is just too surreal for me. Besides, Klaye doesn't seem to be a bad choice at all."

"Yeah... but what makes you so sure that you can trust them? It takes a hefty amount of responsibility on their part you know."

"It takes a more than hefty amount of responsibility to risk your life for the sake of people you don't even know." Bob grinned. "It takes a more than hefty amount of responsibility to survive for nearly a year with only yourself to rely on."

"Argh, I knew you'd say that." Lucius sighed once more. Guess Klaye and Vi won this round. "I just hope they do the right thing."

Bob nodded, but his face soon distorted to a more confused look. "What 'is' the right thing anyway?"

Lucius thought for a while, and then shrugged. "Depends."

"Depends on what?--

Their down-hill conversation was fortunately interrupted by an excited female voice coming from the Den. "Bob! News channel!"

The blonde man's face lit up as he quickly pressed the two digits that mattered the most to him on the remote, his eyes plastered on the screen.

Seconds passed in silence and a childish smile played on his lips as he realized what the media was saying. "You know what this means don't you?"

"Yep... you two go on ahead, I still have to grab my suit. Are Dash and Vi coming?"

"Dash isn't home yet, and you know where Vi is."

"Heheh, I guess this one's old school then."

o--

'Alright, relax... breathe.' Violet thought, trying her very best to stay calm as a large samoan bouncer escorted her through Edna's home and working facility. No matter how many times she visited, the sheer size of the modern palace still surprised her. 'I wonder where Klaye is?'

Deciding to keep quiet for the rest of the walk, she noticed that the very large bodyguard was leading her right across the house, and into the park section. Her heart was filled with that same, twitchy, giddy feeling as she saw Klaye and Edna talking through squinted eyes.

Unable to hide her excitement, Violet walked as fast as she could towards the two.

"I see." Klaye nodded, finally understanding everything that had happened concerning his parents all those years back. It disturbed him, yet at the same time it felt like a large heavy object was just lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you for telling me."

"I just fulfilled my end of the bargain, dahling." Edna shrugged, a smile on her face. "Goodness, how time flew."

The young boy looked like he was about to agree when a very familiar feeling suddenly derailed his current train of thought. Turning his head very slowly, Klaye's silver eyes shimmered with emotion as he realized who was standing just a few feet behind him.

"Hi..." The raven-haired girl muttered, her eyes flickering with the same happiness.

Klaye turned around, allowing himself a blissful smile. "Heya..."

It was then that Violet actually realized the change in his physical form. Klaye's unscathed face was tired and serene, yet his pale skin glimmered with a restless--almost aesthetic color. She hissed out an uncomfortable breath as her eyes continued to explore the boy's newly honed body, looking so different than from when she first saw him. Wearing a brown polo shirt that was unbuttoned and flowing wherever the wind took it, his abdomen and chest now seemed to boast some very finely toned muscle form; and by some miracle the slender and smooth look still remained.

"Judging by that silly expression, she likes what she sees." Edna whispered, her small chin lifted in pride. He was definitely her finest work yet.

Klaye shook his head, the attractive smile never leaving his face. "So do I."

Edna sighed amusedly as the two walked towards each other in unison; in a way it reminded the eccentric designer of her own memories, but the past had wounded her emotionally somehow. 'Never look back.' "After you both are finished with your hellos, meet me in the den."

Violet's anticipation grew as she eyed him some more. How she missed that smile, that look. It was going to take every ounce of the young girl's strength not to launch herself at him--although the fact that she wasn't even going to bother fighting it ironically didn't urk her the slightest.

"How've y--eh!" Klaye's eyes widened as he found himself tackled and pushed downwards, the blades of grass not doing well to soften the fall. Totally caught off guard, he finally realized what had actually happened when Violet's mouth pinned his own, her tongue easily entering his lips. Violet moaned in delight as she felt him kiss back, raw instinct taking over.

Intoxicated by their own powerful emotions, the kiss only grew much more intense as they dug deeper into each other; savoring the taste of each passing moment. Several seconds turned into sixty, with neither of them letting down.

It wasn't until the third minute that Violet broke the kiss, looking completely flushed and out of breath.

"Yeeesh... I missed you too." Klaye panted, his head falling on the grass with a small thump. Violet could only laugh in reply as her own head followed, landing softly on his chest.

"I'll be sure to warn you next time, though I might forget..." The girl sighed happily, closing her eyes in peaceful satisfaction. "sooo, how've you been?"

"NOW you ask me..."

o

Metroville's institute for the criminally insane had never really been a pleasant place, but the lack of hostile take- overs or any recent activities at all had given it a reputation for being a haven of solitude at least. Fifteen long years passed with no new blood being condemned to the prison of the gifted, and the eccentric inmates looked much older and were even a little less bitter than when they first entered its walls. Now, the stench of apathy and indifference overwhelmed the once great cells of criminal ingenius and variety, as the matured villains no longer cared.

But just like everything else this 'world of opportunities' had to offer, the peace and quiet was going to end. In a bizzare twist of fate, the supers' return spiked the fifteen year streak--just about everything was the opposite now. In fact, one of the newly registered prisoners had already hatched a sinister back-up plan in motion.

Some of the wiser inhabitants agreed that this was no ordinary prisoner, but his idea definitely could have used a little more subtlety...

"You've gotta be kidding me." Frozone said to himself, peering through the impaled structures and debris. Sure he was expecting trouble, maybe even a little destruction but not like this.

An extremely large hole on the ground, followed by some massive tank tracks that plowed to the north-east direction in a beeline that looked like it pretty much decimated everything in its way.

Pondering on what could have caused all this, the seasoned super silently cussed at his own pride and cockiness. All he usually glanced at to know that there was trouble was the environmental destruction, and the word 'live' on the upper right corner of the television screen--charging into the unknown always seemed to heighten his adrenaline somehow. But it looked like his plan backfired, as he found himself shocked and unprepared.

Knowing what he had to do for now, Frozone's eyes followed the trail which almost mockingly went through a very wide building, obstructing his view. An audible gulp escaped him as he skated towards the building. "Time for a little vertical climb."

"Any luck up there?" Mister Incredible yelled frantically to his equally agitated wife, leaping forward to once again catch a shocked civilian and bring him to safety along with the other sixteen victims awkwardly placed on his cramped shoulders. "I've only got two arms, I can't hold anymore of these people!"

"Oh, and I've got eight!" Elasti-girl yelled back, her hands deep inside what looked to be an opened console for a heavy mechanism. "Just drop them near the exit and ram the next wall before this monster of a drill beats you to it!"

The super hero sighed, trying his very best to sprint towards the main exit in record time. He never expected the underminer to plan an escape so soon, even more so make the huge drill much faster than before. "Did you find the wires you needed to rip like last time?"

"Yes, but it's going to take a while!" Elasti-girl replied, a look of pain clearly etched on her face. "These things are as hard as your fingers!"

"We need a new plan..." Mister Incredible realized as he ran through the cement wall that it was the last one the battered building had to offer. "uh-oh, not good... honey, you've got to try harder! This whole place might come down if that thing destroys the last wall!"

"Switch places then!" The super suggested, removing her tangled arms from the console and jumping down the inhumanly large unmanned drill next to her husband. "If we can't stop this, then it'll bore a hole right through the criminal institute."

"Hmmm... move the civilians in the parking lot to a safer place, and I'll take care of the drill." Mister Incredible said, blatant determination fuelling him as he swept the rubble off of his suit. "When I open the controls, which wire do I...?"

"I'm not too sure about this one, though it does feel the same as last time... just rip them all up," Helen shrugged. "better safe than sorry."

o--

"What?"

Klaye coughed, his laughing fit having died down slightly. "Heheh, sorry. You just got me by surprise."

"I just asked if you believed in God, silly." Violet arched an eyebrow, smiling. Though in a wierd way she actually understood why that was his reaction. "Well, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh? And here I was expecting a little more than just 'yeah'."

"You're a lot brighter than you let on, know that?" Klaye praised off-handedly, realizing the odd expression on her face. "Err, think of it in a 'smart looking girl that's smarter than she looks' kind of way... heh."

"Hmm... I'll certainly keep it in mind the next time you say something that doesn't sound right." Violet smirked, moving upwards to reward him with a kiss on the cheek. "You're a lot sweeter than you let on, know that?"

Klaye chuckled once more, bringing a gentle arm around the girl's upper back. "Thanks... can't say the same about blushes though."

"Haha, why's that? Can't hide it?" Violet didn't know why she liked to see him blush so much. Maybe it was because he had a cute blush. Or maybe she just felt good about herself. "You don't need to be em--eep...!"

Klaye had somehow found his way to her neck while she was stroking her ego.

"What are--Mmm!" Violet's eyes fluttered as an intense warmth slowly spread all over her body. Next to the kiss, it was the most fantastic thing she'd ever experienced. And the fact that his lips were gentle and teasing added a very pleasant sensation that she never wanted to stop feeling. But when the kissess reached from her right collarbone to the sensitive skin between her jaw and ear, she squealed and fell completely to his side--unable to take anymore. "Oh... God... ah..."

The boy seemed to have a strange grin on his face, definitely having enjoyed their newest act of affection as well. "Oh look, you can't hide your blushes either."

"You... youuu...!" Violet panted, shivering inwardly. A drop of sweat trickled down to her jaw. "now I'm all sweaty..."

Klaye brushed away the sweat off her forehead and smiled. "Did you like it?"

Violet sighed. "And if I say no?"

"Then I won't do it anym--"

"Yes then. Happy?" Violet answered quickly, another rush of blood invading her cheeks. She was starting to think that he asked that on purpose.

"Yep... and I promise you'll be happy too."

The girl exhaled deeply at his words--her blush growing deeper.

"Hey, are you alright?" Klaye asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Drained." Violet smiled sheepishly as Klaye smiled back. "Oh great... now I need a new pair of--uhm."

Violet noticed his instant change in expression and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Did I just... say that out loud?"

Klaye nodded slowly.

"Erm..."

o--

"Damn, there are still people up there, and this drill is as hard as the omnidroid..." Mister Incredible said to himself, eyeing the now very unstable elevator. So far half of the civilians had made it out safely, but the rest were still in the higher floors. The fire exits were already useless and littered with debris, save for one that was going to be impaled by the drill if he didn't do what he did best and quick. "I don't think we're going to be able to stop some casualties!"

"We have to try!" Elasti-girl yelled back, still helping some of the victims out. "Just grab a large rock and make a hole through all four floors! That way they can just jump down!"

"It's a risky move, I might hit someone!" The superhero warned, though he was clearly thinking about it.

"Better that than everybody dyi--"

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice echoed from above before a large piece of concrete, followed by some very sharp pieces of ice fell to the ground.

"It's about time you got here Lu!" Elasti-girl looked upwards to see a head pop out from a frosty hole in the ceiling.

"What's the situation up there?"

"I've swept the whole building top to second floor, and now we just need a very sexy trampoline to jump down on." Frozone said, a small grin on his face.

"One very sexy trampoline coming right up." Helen smiled back, running towards the drill. "Bob, gimme a hand!"

"You got it!"

It was like water--how fluid the two worked together, Frozone thought with a little envy. Elasti-girl started by jumping on the treads of the drill, quickly making her way up to where Mister Incredible was. Almost as if they had planned it from the start, he took hold of her hand and gently threw it towards the cieling rail straight above. With the twist of a wrist, her elongated arm made a perfect loop and was caught by Mister Incredible, who took her as she held on to the seat of the drill and jumped towards a sturdy structure to the far left; placing her leg on something hard. He did the same thing with the right leg in the right corner, and finally placed the arm he used to swing around on the farthest corner he could find. They did it so quickly that Frozone didn't notice the breathing trampoline waiting below him.

"Wake up Lu, there are people to save!"

"Oh--yeah, sorry. Ok now everybody jump down! No pushing!" Frozone yelled, snapping out of his reverie. Surprisingly the civilians obeyed, jumping down one by one in an orderly fashion. Maybe it was because some of them were older than the usual worker. "What building is this anyway...?"

"Old school superhero fan base." The last of the seniors said, before jumping down.

"Oh."

"Hey Zone, a little hand here?" Mister Incredible asked, once again on the top of the unmanned drill. Frozone nodded and used his ice powers to skate towards him.

"What's up?"

"I need you to freeze the heck out of this console with a concentrated ice beam."

"A concentrated one? But if I freeze it too quickly it won't short circuit."

"Just trust me on this one."

Frozone shrugged, focusing all of his energy on the controls. In seconds the console was turned into a pure ice popsicle; and the drill was still moving. "You see? I told--"

Frozone was interrupted by two huge fists smashing the frozen metal into oblivion. Lucius shook his head as Mister Incredible grinned at his old friend. "Short circuiting the drill was never part of the plan."

"Should have seen that one coming."

Bob smirked and reached deep inside, grabbing five handfuls of wire with just two. "You know what to do."

Frozone nodded, freezing the middle part of the electronic bundle.

The two superheroes grinned at each other and with a very satisfying snap, the drill roared its final breath.

Several minutes later in the not-so-distant mental institute, some of the inmates shook their heads knowingly and snuck in sympathetic gazes with the still very shocked mole man. It was a good try...

o

"Well what do you know, they made the news." Edna said to no one in particular, taking a small puff from her stylish tobacco. "Next time, we will see if Klaye is worth his salt in hero work."

"Pardon?"

"Eh?" Edna gasped, jerking her head back wards to see Klaye sitting on the black and red leather sofa behind her. "Goodness dahling, you--"

"He scared you?"

"AAAH!" A female voice cut her off; coincidentally, also scaring the holy hell out of the fashion designer. Violet couldn't help but giggle as she reappeared beside the panting Edna. "I am not young but I still have a lot of things ahead of me! Don't cut it short!"

"Sorry E." Klaye apologized, finally having learned to call Edna by her nickname.

"Me too, sorry..." Violet followed with that same happy look in her cerulean eyes.

"No, no that's alright. Where have you two been? I expected a heartfelt greeting at most but almost twenty minutes?" Edna said with her usual hint of frankness. "You missed the afternoon news."

"But the news isn't 'til six..." Violet pondered, suddenly understanding what the woman had meant. "There was an emergency live broadcast?"

"Yes, and your parents made the news."

"Oh? Figures..." The younger girl smiled, shaking her head slowly. "I didn't expect anything to happen today... then again it was already too peaceful. Who was it this time auntie?"

"That hideous egotistical small man from before."

"The underminer? I thought he was already in jail?"

"Apparently he had a plan B. For his sake I hope he has a plan C."

"Heheh, you never know." Violet shrugged, placing her attention on Klaye. "What do you thi--huh?"

His head rested on the sofa's arm, Klaye responded with a light snore.

"Uhm..."

"Don't worry dahling, it's a sign of heavy fatigue... we shouldn't wake him anymore."

"What did you guys do anyway...?" Violet asked, a small hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Trained him long and hard." Edna grinned, not a guilty neuron in her brain. "In my honest opinion the boy soared through all expectations, including my own."

"I knew it." Violet whispered, her eyes fixed on the slumbering figure. "He really is... different, isn't he?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that dahling... there's one living person I know whose powers are related to his."

"Huh? Who?"

"You."

"What?" Violet gawked. "Why me?"

"It's actually very simple... your force field is created from the raw energy in your body, a particularly dense power that is impressive in ballistic shielding as well as visual reflection." Edna explained, shifting her glassess upwards almost instinctively. "Klaye also uses the raw energy inside him, though in a purer, less fixed way."

"He can do more things with it huh?" The girl answered, happily recalling that night with the orange spider.

"Well yes, in a way." Edna shrugged. "Perhaps he can explain more of it when he wakes up... which won't be in quite a while. You see? Even though Klaye's powers are high class, he is still limited to the energy he holds at current."

"I... understand." Violet smiled, a tinge of pride in her voice. "We only met a week ago and I don't know why, but he means the world to me."

"I can tell." Edna grinned. "If you two kids were just an ordinary bunch I would have been surprised to see your little show by the gardens, but--"

"Wait, you were peeking?" The young girl interrupted, her cheeks slowly growing red. "I... that was..."

"I apologize for that really; the cameras were on and you made it very hard for me not to look. Though it 'is' safe to say that the relationship is perfectly normal between you two." Edna smiled knowingly, earning a though, look from Violet. "Your hormones are working fine... it's just all the extra energy you two have that makes it stronger."

"R-really?"

"Let me ask you something... did you get at all uncomfortable; mood-wise, with that rather long... lip lock you two engaged in earlier?"

"Uhm, no... actually..." Violet's blush grew deeper as she looked at the ground. "I wanted it to be even longer, but we ran out of breath."

"Ah, then that's a good sign of a healthy relationship." Edna nodded. "Although it is very young and based on infatuation, I can sense some very deep roots starting to grow."

"Actually, I don't know... even in the fluffiest movies I've watched, the lovers kissed only in the ending scene of the film." Violet sighed, the doubt obvious in her wavering voice. "It's just... I can't hide it from him at all. And what's worse is I still feel too young."

"It's just because you've never seen those levels of intimacy at such a young age before... let me tell you dahling, the reason you can't hide it from him is because the boy really is a charmer."

Violet frowned mockingly, her blood getting warmer by the minute. "You can say that again..."

"It's his asian and german blood dahling, quite a pair I tell you." Edna grinned, laughing whole heartedly for the first time in nearly two months. "I actually can't believe I trust him already. But I think he deserves it."

The young girl smiled. It was definitely a sight to see. Her gaze now returned to the slumbering boy, Violet's cheery lips grew wider. "By the way auntie... I need a favor."

"Hm?"

Violet reached into her pocket and pulled out a small stationary, followed by a short purple pen. "I want to know anything or everything Klaye said about himself in his stay here--what he likes the most, what bothers him, stuff like that; if you don't mind."

o

_Dad, where are you?_

_"Open your eyes son, many people may not be able to accept what you are capable of."_

_Fog... endless fog... that was all he could see. Familiar voices had been ringing through his head ever since he'd woken up in this baseless void, unpleasant voices... unpleasant memories. The feeling of guilt was overwhelming. Absolutely no one heard his terrified screams yet the mocking, painful voices of the past held no mercy. What's worse was that it reminded him of just about every miserable thing he had experienced during his... needy times._

_"Just leave me alone!" A shivering voice echoed from nothingness, ramming into Klaye's head like a well placed bullet._

_"I don't want to be your friend, so stop trying to talk to me and just go away, understand?"_

_I... remember this._

_"I'm sorry, son." A voice from the past whispered, forcing Klaye to recall yet another bad memory._

_Dad..._

_The fog slowly formed into a vague and complex compilation of memories. _

_"Son... please, you must run! Run!"_

_Mom... why did this have to happen to us? I miss you all so much..._

_"I appreciate your charity..." The young boy's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the voice. "but..."_

_No, wait... wait Amy please! I didn't mean it! I was just... trying to help._

_"but..."_

_I'm sorry... please..._

_"I can't forgive you."_

o

"NO!" A confused scream echoed throughout the dimly lit room as Klaye's entire body jerked forward--and just when he was about to fall off whatever he was lying down on, two soft arms quickly encircled and caught him, gently pulling him back to a more comfortable position.

"Relax... It's alright." The boy recognized the voice as Violet's and forced himself to calm down. Wherever he was, it was safe. But that didn't seem to help his current state of mind one bit. "I'm here..."

Klaye shook his head and sat up slowly with her help, placing a pale shaky hand on his lap. He said nothing.

Vi frowned sadly. She could literally feel how scared he was. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know... I feel tired." The boy said plainly, his eyes glazing over. He couldn't seem to breathe properly. "It's hard to see."

Violet responded by carefully leaning forward and giving him a reassuring kiss on the forehead, slowly combing his hair with her fingers. "I know. Edna told me that you needed treatment as soon as you woke up, I just didn't expect you to be awake so soon. Wait a little while I get you something to munch on, 'k?"

Klaye didn't say anything, he simply took her hand in his and absent-mindedly gave it a slight squeeze. The young girl smiled at this caring reaction, yearning to bear hug and just plain kiss him to death, but now really wasn't a good time. Somehow, she didn't think there was a good time. Reluctantly letting go of his hand, the love struck yet very concerned girl stepped outside of her room, temporarily leaving the young boy alone to his thoughts.

"Amy..." Klaye stared very blankly outside the open window as the door creaked to a close. He had never dreamed about... her before. In his entire life, she was the one that probably hurt him the most, but it seemed like he had hurt her equally; even though he never meant it. It wasn't his fault her mother had died, was it? Yes... yes it was. There couldn't have been anyone else to blame. Maybe she would have healed in time, but he 'had' to do it, he cared for her that much. It was the biggest mistake he'd ever made because now she's probably in an orphanage somewhere...

Hating him.

"No, no... Please don't hate me... I'm so sorry... please don't hate me..." The heavily stressed boy whispered to himself, praying to God she would forgive him... but knew it wasn't really possible. He had never forgiven Syndrome for what he had done... it was the same situation with Amy... why now, of all times did she have to plague him? He had promised himself so many times that if he ever managed a stable home, he would find her...

'But would she even speak to me... would she even care?'

Klaye's merciless thoughts were cut short when Violet came back in, slowly balancing some snacks in a tray. It wasn't until she came closer that his pale silver eyes widened.

Vi giggled slightly as she noticed Klaye's immediate change of expression; it looked like Edna was right. A large bowl of sour gummy worms, walnuts, two bananas on the side and a glass of cold mango juice--all of Klaye's favorite foods. A playful smile entered her lips. "I'm good, aren't I?"

"Good?" Klaye huffed, finding the wooden floor once again to be very interesting. "Try very attractive and creepy."

"Haha, maybe I'm just in love." Violet winked, and Klaye's heart nearly stopped. He had never heard her say that... the completely vulnerable boy didn't notice a super megaton blush on his snow white skin as Violet laughed once more and walked on towards him. Sitting beside him, Violet gently placed the tray on his lap. "Need help?"

"No--" Klaye stopped, suddenly finding everything anchor heavy. He couldn't even lift a finger. "Uhm... maybe."

"It's alright, completely understandable, really." The girl grinned, gently yet firmly taking the glass of mango juice. "A strong guy like you, needing help from a little girl like me..."

Klaye frowned and tried to lift his hands... it obeyed for a few seconds, but that was it. He was just too tired. "Dang, I really can't..."

Violet giggled for the millionth time today, patting the helpless boy on the cheek. "I was just kidding, dummy."

"Hey uhm... Vi?" Klaye sighed, his gaze stopping on an open window. "Wanna hear a story I made up?"

"Really? Sure." The girl answered, surprised and at the same time interested at what her care bear had to say.

"Well, the story starts with this boy... he isn't rich, but his father left him a pretty big amount of money before he died." Klaye started, his eyes subconsciously telling Violet that this story meant something to him. "And he met this girl... she on the other hand is very poor, but she has her mother, who loves her and takes care of her."

"Go on..."

"Now, this girl became good friends with the boy. So good in fact, that the girl starts to tell him more personal things, about her family... about her mother." Klaye continued, animatedly moving his hands as he spoke. "She told the boy that her mother was very sick, and there was a chance she would die of that sickness unless she was operated."

Violet nodded, now very interested. This wasn't a normal story.

"So the boy, wanting to make the girl happy at all costs, used all of his money to have the girl's mother operated, but he didn't tell the girl--it was a surprise of some sort." Klaye hesitated for a while, an emotional moment that did not pass unnoticed by the listener. "But there was a problem."

"A problem?"

"The operation didn't come out succesful, and the mother died. The girl was very shocked when she heard what he had done, and she was angry, and... sad." The young man's face fell as his story ended. "The boy, knowing that it was his fault and feeling very bad about it, left the girl to face the world alone without any money because of the operation..."

Violet was quiet for a good while. It was a very original and somewhat, disturbing story. She definitely didn't expect it from him.

Klaye sighed, facing her with an almost icy seriousness. And in an instant the expression disappeared. "Wierd story, I know... but do you think the girl would've forgiven the boy someday?"

She wasn't very bothered at what he had said; she was bothered at 'why' he said it... could this be something from his past? "Well, if I were the girl in the story, I'd most certainly be mad... but only because of the initial shock."

"Huh?"

"A girl looks into things a little more rationally in time, Klaye... she would start feeling sorry that she had driven him away when she knew that he was only trying to help, by all means it was probably the surgeons' fault." Violet noticed Klaye's face brighten, and smiled softly. "Anyways, is there any reason why you're asking me this?"

"I wanted to know what a girl felt about it... I'm writing a story, you see."

"You write?"

"A little bit... well, used to write a lot."

"Yeeesh, how many talents do you have anyway?" Vi shook her head in disbelief as she helped Klaye get a gulp of his fruit juice. He was just as unreal as she was crazy about him... "Heh, the more I speak to you the more I just seem to shrink."

"And why's that?" Klaye arched an eyebrow, a small smile playing his lips. He felt uncomfortable when she was insecure, but she just looked too adorable--her lips curled like that.

"Nothing... oh, stop looking at me with that face, cutey." Violet reached forward and wiped the smirk off of his face with a quick kiss on the lips. Klaye immediately felt his knees weaken and was infinitely glad that he was sitting. "Now eat... you really need this."

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong." Klaye pouted and clamped his mouth shut, causing a very sensual giggle from the raven haired beauty.

"Now now... you need to eat."

"Mmm-mmm!"

"Klaye..."

"Mmm-mmm!"

"Klaye."

"Mmm--"

"Klaye!"

"What?" As soon as he opened his lips he felt his mouth fill with gummy worms. For a while it looked like he was about to gag, but he managed to hold his stomach at bay and then began to chew rather helplessly. Violet watched on in triumph as Klaye let out an audible gulping sound, followed by an extreme sigh of relief. He tried to open his mouth again but he saw her hand reach for more gummy worms and with a bundle of effort; lifted his hand to cover his mouth. "W-what'd you do that fo--"

"Hush!... now if you don't want any trouble I suggest you open your mouth, okay? I promise I'll be gentle."

Klaye rolled his eyes and dropped his hand in defeat; opening his mouth. Violet very carefully put two gummy worms at a time and with a look that seemed to apologize for almost choking him, watched the boy chew. "This feels so odd... heh..."

"Well then, how about you feed me too? If you can that is... that way, you won't feel too 'unmanly'." Violet smiled as she watched him ponder over the suggestion. Nodding, he reached for the bowl of gummy worms and she opened her mouth slightly; closing her eyes. "Aaah..."

A few seconds passed and she heard some ruffling noises on the bed. She didn't mind it though.

Big mistake.

Her mouth definitely felt something... but it wasn't gummy worms. She opened her eyes only to be greeted by his lips crushing hers as they both fell awkwardly on the bed. Guess it wasn't such a big mistake after all...

"Wh-what are you... mmmph... mmm..." Violet was completely silenced by Klaye's sudden advance. He wasn't usually this... this... oh, who gave a darn! She was enjoying it! Klaye ended up on top of her and to her growing excitement, it didn't look like he was going to give up his position anytime soon. As the kiss grew more and more intense, Violet instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and clung on for dear life; drinking his affectionate kisses as if it were the most precious things in her life. The world seemed to blur as their mouths danced passionately to the heightened beating of their hearts. For a while it seemed like it would never end, and Violet so eagerly surrendered to the theory. She didn't care if they both passed out through lack of air--she wanted to kiss him, to ravage his mouth with her love until she drew her last possible breath... and she almost did.

Klaye, finally letting go, quietly gasped for air as their lips popped softly in reluctant seperation. Violet on the other hand fell back on the bed with her arms sprawled uselessly around her, panting hard. Now that was really something... the sheer force of the kiss disturbed her, but heck, it was really, really something. Even with Edna's encouraging words regarding her relationship, she couldn't help but feel way too under-age for a kiss like that... but it was just so wonderful. And the fact that it was almost certainly taboo also seemed to heighten the appeal of the irresistable boy that never ceased to blow her mind away when given the chance. "Klaye... that was--"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Violet pried her eyes open, fighting the urge to rest her limbs for the moment and forcefully sitting up to see a pair of remorseful, silver eyes staring back at her. She wasn't exactly aware of the whole mess of things at the time since the kiss had temporarily halted any kind of concentration she had left, so she spoke her mind. Not that it had anything really intellectual to say. "Sorry for what?"

"For rushing you into this... for doing what I just did." Klaye shook his head, his voice a mix of sorrow and confusion. Violet looked like she understood, but he felt the need to explain further--he classified himself as a kid of sorts too, and consequently he felt the same, frightful paranoia Violet had experienced. Everything was simply out of place. "These days I... I haven't been myself lately. Actually, I haven't been myself in a long, long time. All this kissing, everything we've been doing... I really do love it... but somehow, I want to control how I act, because I feel so wierd. And I just can't..."

Violet leaned forward, now very interested in what he had to say. Of course her face was telling Klaye to go on in the kindest way possible--and it helped more than she ever knew. It was one of those mysteries her mind had consistently returned to since she first began her relationship with the silver-eyed boy. She'd wanted to know if he too felt a little awkward about the entire thing, partly because they were young, and mostly because it was so steamy... actually she liked that a little too much. That was probably why it was so wierd.

"What I'm trying to say is... I'm a huge mess... and I don't think it's right that I dragged you into this crazy thing..." Klaye sighed hoarsely, putting all of his apprehension away for this single moment. "I'm sorry I kissed you so forcefully... but it was because I don't want us to get carried away, so I've decided not to be so open with you physically... and I wanted something to remember your lips by, until, well... until I fix myself."

Violet suddenly felt her stomach make knots at the sudden realization of what Klaye had said. For a good few seconds she used Edna's words as a source of relief, but soon the young super unenthusiastically faced the hard-hitting truth... what Klaye was saying made a lot of sense. And although she didn't agree with his self-beatings, his decision made her feel both uneasy and secure, happy and sad. They were treading unknown and maybe even unsafe waters... she was going to be damned though if that would be her final kiss in a while. She wasn't ready for it. "I... understand. But I'd really appreciate it if you kissed me one more time..."

o--

Having saved the day yet again--only to mysteriously disappear when the job was done, a very satisfied looking Bob Parr was seated on one of the zebra-striped fur couches that littered the coliseum-esque shape of Edna's living quarters. Right across him, the infamous owner of the house herself was seated snugly on a much smaller though more comfortable looking chair, her legs crossed to create the eccentric, visual effect she was religuously known for. Neither looked like they were in a bad mood. Neither looked troubled in any way. It's funny, how nostalgia can up and change everyone's lives in an instant. "Sooo, how did it go?"

"Ah, you wouldn't believe it E... the huge drill was a tough one; and what's even better was we all moved like we did before, like we never missed a single ounce of hero work all these years!" Try as he might, Bob just couldn't calm himself down. "Everything is finally going to be all right, we are definitely making a come-back."

"Yes, it does seem that way." Edna smiled, also a tad bit hard-pressed to hold back her excitement. "It is almost like the clock was turned back... though only almost."

In an instant both of their expressions darkened. Bob knew exactly what she meant... he'd nearly forgotten about the predicament the once proud supers were now facing. Extinction. "It was horrible, what Syndrome did. I still can't believe they're gone."

"To tell you the truth dahling, neither can I. All of them were friends, most of them quite close." Edna shook her head, mentally slapping herself for ruining such a bright, peaceful atmosphere. "I was more than shocked to see the list in the Nomanisan master computer. The loss of Gamma Jack was especially troublesome."

"Hm? Why?"

"Apparently, he was a relative of Klaye's... you wouldn't imagine the mental stress I went through checking nearly every super in that list for any information about the boy." Edna grinned slightly, her pride hiding some of the pain that was plainly etched on her face moments ago. She always felt a little better whenever she talked about Klaye. "His father was also quite cautious about his family, so I know nearly nothing about the supers he is related to some way or the other... Gamma Jack was our only lead."

"Gamma Jack's a relative of Klaye's? That fits I guess... oh that reminds me, who was his father anyway?" Bob asked, a little embarrassed at the fact that he thought Edna thought that he knew who... ah, dangit. It bothered him at what her reaction might be was all.

"You were probably too busy to know, but he was one of the most powerful supers in Japan... and also the most mysterious." Edna explained, adjusting her specs to fit her eyes perfectly atop her nose once again. She still didn't know why a respectable fashion guru such as her hasn't yet resorted to contact lenses... perhaps she felt older than she thought. Or maybe it was the exact opposite. Either way, she didn't really care. Sighing softly, Edna calmly placed her focus back to the matter at hand after the split second thought had derailed her current reply. "Interested only in protecting the populace, he hides his face almost completely, and from what I've been able to study, Klaye has inherited the man's powers to the very last detail."

"Hm... is it just me, or are the supers in other countries different?" Bob asked, deciding to ask everything he'd been pondering about for the moment.

"No, it's not just you; it also took you long enough to notice dahling." The fashion designer let out a smug grin. "The humidity of an area's location is a substantial factor in the alteration of your powers before birth... North and South America's atmosphere provides some of the more basic powers, such as super strength, durability, speed... the very rare combinations being your daughter's and Jack-Jack's. As you might have heard, the island country of Japan is a clean, very likeable location. Its connection with nature is also a factor, so consequently it houses supers with a little more complexity. Don't give me that competitive look, of course it doesn't mean they're better than everyone else's, they simply have powers that seem vague to the untrained mind."

"Oh. Haha, for a second there I thought I'd finally get to see some real butt-kicking powers." Mister Incredible replied mockingly, a little disappointed. Instead of feeling threatened he actually felt a burst of exhiliration, in hopes that there were supers who had it better than he did. Nothing like a little friendly competition to spice up life. "So how'd you get to know him?"

"Dahling, did you really think I toured around the world only for the sake of fashion? Unfortunately though, he was also on Syndrome's terminated list... so was Klaye."

"What? How?" Bob asked hastily, genuinely surprised. He remembered what Syndrome said; about him hiding under the bones of a dead super... if it was 'that' hard to escape against his inventions, how on earth did Klaye manage it?

"Just like you and all the other supers, Syndrome had tried to trick him into fighting the omnidroid. Only in their case he rejected the offer." Edna crossed her legs again, this time with her left leg over the right. "By that time Syndrome already knew where he was, and unfortunately their house was built in the outskirts of the city they had recently relocated to, that is, if the information I was able to obtain from both my chat with Klaye and Syndrome's digitized journal was correct."

"I see... but that didn't answer my question. How did he get in the terminated list?"

"Have you seen Klaye's torso?" Edna's voice was flat and down-right serious now, earning a curious look from Mister Incredible. "His small body holds wounds, grievous wounds that look like it could have killed anyone his age... how he had managed to survive without any medical help up to this point is still beyond me; though during his stay here I did my best to help his body fight the insurmountable damage the injuries have caused, both physically and mentally."

Bob remained silent for a while, his smooth calculating mind trying to digest what Edna had just said. If what she said was true, then... he really didn't know what to say anymore. "Does Vi know?"

"Yes dahling, it appeared she did... she asked me about it when she picked Klaye up." Edna saw the look on Mister Incredible's face and shook her head in mock disappointment, a grin overpowering her features. "What's the matter Robert? Don't you trust your daughter?"

"O-of course I do!" Bob shot up, his embarrassment just short of reaching the ionosphere. He couldn't believe he let Edna catch him red handed like that... no. He trusted his daughter as much as he trusted Helen. Violet was a good, responsible girl... with waking hormones. Oh boy, he needed to talk to Klaye about this. Bob could almost visualize Lucius' smirking face, the words 'I told you so' hitting his head like a freight train. "I mean, she's aware of the consequences, right?"

"Dahling... you mean to tell me that you do not know your own daughter?"

"No, it's not that I... can we just not talk about this E? What about the supers?" Was Bob's sheepish, trying-hard-to-stray-off-topic reply, and Edna shrugged in silent acceptance. "Tell me that at least there's still more than a handful of us left."

"I don't have the exact number, there are still too many children around the world that could be supers... as for the supers from our time... well, there is more than a handful. But that includes you, Lucius and your family." Edna saw Bob's shoulders slump and let out another small sigh. She couldn't help but feel his pain. The loss of the supers was a huge blow to the natural balance the glory days had once exhibited so perfectly... "Do you remember Firefly?"

"Firefly... wait, he was the young super from the grand canyon! Haven't seen him in nearly sixteen years..." Robert's mood brightened at that, small memories of the old days surging through his mind and making his spine shiver. "he would've made an awesome super. Actually, now that I mention it, Klaye's powers remind me of Firefly. Is he all right?"

"Your memory serves you well enough, dahling. His powers are indeed very similar to Klaye's, and yes, in fact he is doing quite well. Married a pretty irish girl a year after the supers were... temporarily exiled. You had been relocated by then, so that explains why he was never able to visit you."

"Got married huh? So where does he live now? Maybe me and the family'll visit him sometime."

"Oh, you needn't worry about that dahling. When Henry heard about the supers' return; all your doing no less, he gave me a call and said they were moving to Metro City the first chance he gets."

"Finally, some good news. Can't wait to see him." Bob could literally feel the depression hiss out of his body at the mention of his young, turned slightly old friend from the glory days. He remembered looking forward to seeing if Henry could make it as a super hero... and he thanked whoever it was up there that it still wasn't too late. The supers were back in business, and the Firefly would definitely be a welcome addition.

"Yes, he would make a fine addition. But enough small chit-chat, we have more pressing matters to attend to... now currently, the rough estimate of supers in the international level is still far too low, which is why I am giving you and your family your very first real assignment this year." Edna explained, now wearing the stoic, professional face she used when conducting businesses that actually mattered. Actually she hadn't worn it in so long, she really couldn't help but playfully imagine the dust and cobwebs that'd formed behind her cheeks.

"Wow... this really brings back ol' memory lane. I haven't recieved an assignment from you in--"

"Sixteen years, three months, three weeks dahling, I know. Back to the matter at hand, I hope you like coconut milk; because in a week, you and your family will be flown to a collection of tropical islands known as the Philippines." The fashion designer began, motioning for her men to leave. Of course it goes without saying that they complied. "A peaceful yet impoverished country just a few ways south-west of Japan, the Philippines is the perfect haven for just about any villain to work on their psychopathic creations... in fact two years ago, my sources found what appeared to be Samuel Kain's secret head-quarters there, underneath a dormant volcano called Taal by the locals."

"Wait a minute, what? Really? Samuel Kain? 'The' Samuel Kain?" Mister Incredible couldn't believe it. The mythical criminal mastermind thought to have unified and controlled all of the world's villainy one time in his career, actually existed? He even recalled obsessing over the villainous icon, spending a lot of time (and money) in his late teen years trying to decipher the patterns of the villains he'd faced, hoping that it would lead him to the so-called, 'god of gifted crime'... but after years of late nights and dead-ends, he was all but convinced that Samuel Kain truly did not exist. "This is... this is big. Don't tell me you're sending us there to face him."

"No dahling, Samuel is dead. We found his body, carefully preserved in his laboratory. We are sending you there because for some reason, all of the technology in the volcano that we had planned to relocate has suddenly kick started and are as of now fully operational... we still do not know if this was done by a person, or by the computers itself. There are also no supers in the Philippines... sending you would be the most obvious choice." Edna replied, a thoughtful air now looming around her. "Bringing your family along is optional dahling... I can send you without them, if you like. However, I would appreciate it if you brought Klaye with you. Perhaps Frozone can be of assistance as well, but his absence in Metro City may challenge its safety... Elastigirl would have to stay if you brought him."

"Hmmm... tough decision." Bob cupped his wide chin with the back of his left hand, leaning forward to rest the corresponding elbow on his knee. If he didn't take Helen, she'd kill him. But maybe if he carefully, calmly explained why and used the kids as a reason, she'd only leave him half dead (wishful thinking, definitely). Frozone was a good choice, Lucius could watch all three of their backs if he had too. Not that Helen wouldn't be able to do that, she was actually almost the better choice. But if Helen was coming, then that meant Dash would want to come, and if Dash was coming then Violet would undoubtedly follow; not only because of the family, but because Klaye would be accompanying him too... call him classic, but he really didn't want the kids to be involved in things that were too dangerous for an inexperienced super to handle. And he'd be damned if Samuel Kain's haunted technological 'grave' didn't qualify as too dangerous. In fact, to be totally honest with himself, Bob didn't feel confident enough to drag Klaye into such an unpredictable mission... but on the other hand, he didn't want to go at it alone... underestimating someone like Kain--dead or alive, was a fool proof plan to get just about anyone killed. "I'll have to give this one a lot of thought... I'll let you know when I've decided. Next week right?"

"Yes dahling, September thirteen, Wednesday next week--"

"Hold on, September what? Oh no." Bob smacked his head, having forgotten one very important detail. School. He was still supposed to enroll Klaye. And if he wasn't mistaken (which he hoped he was), Monday next week was the start of Vi's first quarter examinations... 'Even after all these years, education still pesters me...' "Vi has exams E... I guess Klaye is all right, because I'm still having a little trouble enrolling him without a birth certificate--"

"Already done dahling. I talked to the newly promoted principal of Western View yesterday; a personal friend of mine, and he agreed. He even allowed Klaye to be in the same class Violet is in... though she will have to help him as he is almost four months late." Edna shrugged as if what she had done was expected of her as a completely basic and prioritized necessity. Mister Incredible simply gawked in wonder. "I've also mentioned their little trip; they will both be given homework to make up for their absence as well as take the tests after, which depends on your choice of who to bring of course. As for your little boy's excuse, well I'm pretty sure you can handle that yourself dahling."

"H-huh? Oh... yeah. So how'd you find out anyway? Tapped my phone? Spied on me with the Mode Satellite?"

"Ah, simple, naive Robert. All it took was a wild guess... and maybe a shot or two of fine tequila. Can't expect me to manage a tight schedule and just up and do your errands without an outlet, after all."

Chapter Ending;

-Peer Pressure-

"All right Klaye... everything ready? Books and all that?"

"Y-yeah."

Violet smiled, unable to stop staring at her on and off boyfriend... who was at the moment a big bundle of nerves. She could practically feel his apprehension in the air. She didn't know why he was so nervous though, having spent the past three days absorbing everything she was teaching him like a huge sponge, and memorizing the lessons that mattered as of recent school topics. He even managed to understand the newer problems in algebra; something she was still having trouble solving... heck there was absolutely no reason to be afraid, as a matter of fact she was actually excited for him. "Don't worry about it will ya? You'll do fine."

Klaye nodded slowly, still helplessly nervous about the whole thing. He hadn't been to a private school with so many students since... well, in a very long time. And as much as he'd like to be happy, all of his memories regarding open education brought about as much joy as a stuffed puppy being baked in an oven. It seemed like the only coherent thing he could do to make himself feel even just a fraction of relief was to look himself over... and over, and over again. But no matter how many times he changed his shirt or fixed his hair or brushed his teeth, there was always that nagging thought that everyone was going to stare at him... and if there was just one thing on earth that could kill the anti-social boy, it would be a fatal dose of embarrassment. Having finally chosen a simple, dark-green shirt and a pair of brown pants to wear several minutes ago--both of which Mister and Mrs. Parr had bought him during their trip to the mall, Klaye shouldered his grey backpack and let out one final, reluctant sigh as he and Violet walked out of the house and onto the drive way.

Helen observed the two from inside the family van, and was actually surprised to see them both trying their hardest to be distant. Did something go wrong? In fact now that she mentioned it, they haven't been very snuggly since Violet started to teach him--maybe they realized how quickly their relationship took off. Oh well... they still looked pretty darn cute; snatching glances when the other wasn't looking. The all-knowing mother of three grinned her usual lop-sided grin as her daughter placed a small kiss on Klaye's lips right before she opened the van door, sitting next to her on the front seat.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself..." The raven-haired girl smiled, a small splash of red revitalizing her cheeks as a half-stunned Klaye entered the middle row, making himself comfortable before nodding in sheepish silence. "you looked like you needed it though."

Klaye released a shaky breath, the kiss draining some of his paranoia but at the same time heightening a certain something... he couldn't quite put his finger on it, though he wasn't really in the right state of mind to do so. He felt tons better though. "I did... thanks Vi."

"Then... would you mind if that happened a little more often?" Violet asked, her tone light as a feather as she stared at the back of her hands, which were now placed firmly on her thighs. It embarrassed her a bit to say that, but she was going to go crazy if she couldn't at least peck him on the cheek every now and then.

The silver-eyed boy looked thoughtful for a moment, his mind returning to the kiss, and what it did to him. After a brief moment of silence he shook his head, smiling lightly. Without a doubt he needed it. "Of course I wouldn't mind... that is, if you don't mind me kissing you like that from time to time too."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't!" Violet's smile grew wider, now very happy to have obtained permission to kiss him. She looked behind her and saw the same expression on Klaye's face. But she could still make out the faint, trace of dread around it... why on earth was he so afraid of school?

Meanwhile, a completely ignored Helen was staring at them like they were playing parts in a soap opera. She never realized how evolved their relationship was... they were practically giving each other a time-out! This was just way too adorable! "So uhm... ready for school Klaye?"

"I... definitely hope so Mrs. Parr."

Vi shook her head in slight bemusement, jotting up a mental note to ask him more about his phobia later tonight. "Don't worry; I'll introduce you to all my friends, it'll be a blast."

"I'm sure everything will be fine sweetie. And you don't have to be so formal--auntie would do nicely, or even mom if you want."

At that moment a shaken, sad look passed quickly through the boy's face. Helen immediately began to regret what she had said as Klaye's expression started to vividly play out the emotional turmoil he was forced to experience everyday--and ending the myriad of feelings came the distant look that she remembered him wearing when he first entered their lives... though it contributed nearly nothing to ease the situation in her case. It looked like his voice had clawed out of his throat, and a light nod was the only reaction Elastigirl could make out as a reply.

'Darnit girl--why'd you have to go and say that?' "Ah, shoot... I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Klaye, I know your mother means a lot to you... But I'd like you to know that I'm not out to replace anyone, I just hope that having me and Bob taking care of you can at least fill some of the emptiness you must be feeling."

Klaye shook his head, a sad smile forming the delicate curve of his mouth. "My dad... he was never really that close to me. He taught me, sure... but he was always out. In fact I don't think he got along with my mom very well either. I was always being left alone, but it wasn't that bad. And I understood my mother's problems--she needed to work because what dad earned wasn't nearly enough. My sister kept me company, and I taught her how to read... I also practiced katas when she was asleep... I guess that was my life."

Violet looked like she was about to speak, yet found herself at a loss for words. It was a good thing too, since Klaye had more to tell.

"Then... that 'thing', ruined my life, and took them all away from me. Half a year later, I'm part of something I thought I'd never, ever have again... auntie, no-one can replace my mother, my sister... but I want you to know that this family means more than the world to me..."

Helen was, by now obviously smiling a smile brighter than the sun towards the boy's heart-felt (not to mention very well said) thanks. She was pretty much convinced that meeting him was a ploy on destiny's part... miraculously providing a perfect addition to the abstruse super family that was the Incredibles; and their equally confusing alter egos, the Parrs. "Klaye, as far as I'm concerned this family, is 'your' family."

"And you don't ever have to leave--in fact I'm not allowing it." Violet exchanged a playful glance with Klaye's emotionally relieved one, their eyes locking with the same mutual intensity for a split second before the brunt of the current happenings once again hit the latter's mind. "So you might as well enjoy our company, right?"

"...darn it."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Helen simply understood, years and years of life experiences lending its wisdom. On a side note, it bugged her that the number of years it took to yield such knowledge had to be so damned numerous...

Klaye quickly looked down and wiped his eyes, a great deal of pain and joy attacking his emotions simultaneously to deliver something he will perhaps never be able to comprehend. His sight now blurred slightly with moisture, the young man brought his gaze back towards Violet and his heart skipped a beat. She finally understood what was happening as a quick sniffle escaped him. "Totemo... utsukushii."

"Hey now, don't cry! It's contageous..." Violet sniffled a little herself, helplessly laughing at the sheer comical sense of it all. "and what was that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, sorry... old habit." Klaye smiled back, regaining enough composure to sit up straight and simply take in the divine entity that was Violet Parr. Everything that went between them seemed to have happened so fast... he still had trouble remembering why she kissed him, exactly. Even more so why he returned the favor three-fold.

"What're you apologizing for? I love it when you talk like that." The raven-haired girl replied sweetly, tilting her head to match her embarrassed smile. "'Course it wouldn't hurt to know what that meant..."

"Oh, geez got carried away there; look at the time! We've gotta go, you guys are gonna be late." Helen said quickly, mentally slapping herself for forgetting her place and pressing down on the clutch with her left foot as she skillfully switched from the neutral gear to first. The small van reacted obediently as she placed the tip of her right foot on the gas pedal and; slowly letting go of the clutch, pressed ever so softly on it. Pretty soon they were out of the garage and well on their way to Western View.

Violet was going to ask about what Klaye'd said once more, but as she looked back, his eyes were glued to the scenery again. At that point another question popped into her mind, and almost immediately all of her thoughts were focused on it. Returning her view ahead (she never did like getting car sick), Vi pondered on what to say for a good while before asking. "So, Klaye... uhm, the other day when you stopped that guy with the gun... how'd you know?"

Klaye's eyes subconsciously darted to where Violet was, but she already had her sights set towards the road. Looking back at the speeding scenery, he remembered what happened that day before the mall and let out a random sigh. "Oh, when i melted that gun? I... don't know exactly. I guess I can sort of feel the emotions of another person when I concentrate hard enough..."

"My word, an empath." Helen was once again drawn into the conversation, fascinated by Klaye's powers. It was a straight road, probably a minute or two before they reach an intersection, which allowed Elastigirl to relax for a bit. "From what I've heard, supers with that power can see people through walls, right?"

"Ah... well, when I focus, sometimes I see colors on the other side of a wall... Dad told me that each one belonged to a seperate person... It's really tough to do though." Klaye explained, trying his best to sound coherent and at the same time, not tongue twist himself. "So I didn't really see how many people there were in that house, I just felt that there was something wrong."

"So you actually see what a person is feeling?" Violet risked getting car sick and looked back again, this time met by Klaye shaking his head in amusement.

"It's not really seeing... and my emotions have to be kept bottled up, or it's just gonna overlap and confuse me--it's pretty much as bad as it sounds." Vi chuckled at that, the two now once again helpless to each other's gaze. "Most of the time I just try to read their faces, but if I really have to, I concentrate to see what someone is really feeling."

"Mmm... sounds really useful." The young girl said slyly, managing to break from his powerful charms long enough that her eyes caught the sight of his right hand's fingers. Her eyes widened as she stared blankly at her new discovery. "What happened there?"

Klaye looked confused for a split second; before glancing at the limb of interest himself and chuckling sheepishly. Right underneath his shapely, pointed fingernails, were small traces of raw flesh and irritated skin. "Accident."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Vi didn't look like she was going to stop staring at him anytime soon (neither did he for that matter), so the boy quickly steeled his tongue for another explanation. "...Edna had some problems with the driver of a moving truck that was supposed to hand over some really expensive equipment, so John and I ended up pitching in to help. I was carrying the air-conditioner when it slipped and the filter thing cut me..."

"Ouch... would you mind if I had a look at your hand?" Klaye shook his head again, bringing the aforementioned limb in the care of Violet's nimble fingers. What happened next went as a shock to well... no-one really. Helen couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daughter kissing the healing fingers on Klaye's hand, leaving the latter dumbstruck and embarrassed. "Poor baby."

"I... errr... t-thanks... heh."

"I wish I brought my camera." Elastigirl let out a giddy laugh as the two flashed a shade of red, with Klaye's cheeks being much more apparent. Silence hailed soon after they passed the intersection, and before anyone really knew, Western View Junior High was right in front of them. The newest family member was at the moment eyeing the intimidating structure, a dose of apprehensive fear so obviously etched on his face. On the other hand her daughter was also looking around outside, though she assumed it was for friends. By this time Helen had already parked the van neatly underneath the vast shade of one of the large trees that littered the exterior of the school. "Now Violet, you take care of Klaye all right? It's an hour an exam meaning by twelve noon you two should be done, so I'll be having coffee with Honey and Lu at the Blends until then... good luck guys."

"Don't worry Mom, we've got this one. Right Klaye?"

Silence.

Poke poke. "Right?"

"Oh, y-yeah... we've uh, got it."

Satisfied at Klaye's response for now, Violet unlocked the front door and very eagerly opened it, the familiar quiet clattering of infinite footsteps that could be heard only around a prosperous campus; quickly filling the van with a sense of the new week. There certainly was nothing like the transparent scent of a school morning--even Klaye was forced to remember the better memories of his childhood as he inhaled the mixed air that Western View provided. "Get over here, silly."

Klaye nodded, unlocked the door and opened it, though with much less enthusiasm than what the raven-haired beauty had shown. True, the light crisp air had indeed succeeded in calming his nerves, but he was still uncomfortable. Then again, he'd forgotten what it was like not to be slightly paranoid all the time anyway, so he ignored his bothersome thoughts for when it really mattered (it usually never did). Back to reality though, knowing that opening something was usually accompanied by either going in, stepping out or fulfilling a certain degree of hunger or thirst, he looked back to see Helen waving and speeding off; now disdainfully aware that he had passed the point of no return. 'Oh boy help me somebody...'

"Violet?" A calm, slightly baritone voice caught the silver eyed boy off-guard, prompting him to look back towards the girl in question to meet his very first friend since the Parrs. Well, his first acquaintance anyway...

"Hiya Tony." Violet spoke, her tone clearly brimming with security. These past few months had worked wonders on her relationship with Rydinger, whatever doubts she had of his intentions now as clean as a baby's sheets. That being said, she couldn't make out what exactly appeared in her thought bubble when she turned back to look for Klaye, only to see the criminally cute boy staring oddly at him. "Come'ere, I want you to meet Tony!"

'Here we go...' Klaye's eyes slowly darted to and fro, before he finally let out a sigh and joined the commodity. Tony, who had just noticed him began to instinctively eye what was coming. The cream white skin and the brown leather jacket which apparently Klaye had worn because of the cold was the second to be mixed into his thoughts, right after the initial shock of looking at a pair of genuine silver eyes. "Uhm... hi, I'm--"

Now fully convinced of his observation; call it an adolescent male's silent judgement, Tony startled the new-comer as he shot one of his famous charismatic looks and at the same time interrupted the barely audible introduction with one of his own. "No no, allow me to introduce myself first... wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't right?"

Both Violet's and Klaye's eyes widened at that one... actually, the latter's pupils even shrinked. Tony ignored it, knowing his charms were at times irresistable. Instead, in as modest a form as possible he took hold of Klaye's free hand, giving it a slight peck.

"The name's Tony Rydinger... pleasure to meet you."

'He didn't...' Violet cringed, having obtained a very interesting fact from Edna a few days back about the boy who now looked like he was about to faint. It seemed he was afraid of men that... well, were of the opposite sex. She tried to speak, but her throat was just too tight. And it made her feel just plain horrible to see the look on Klaye's face. 'Oh no... not a good first impression at all...'

The more--for lack of better words--violated of the three still had a pale hand out, even after Tony had left it hanging there a little over five seconds ago.

Violet could've sworn she saw Klaye's hand twitch. She was still way too shocked to speak, so instead she found herself spouting out words from her eyes. 'Klaye, what are you doing? Breathe! Pleaaase don't topple over... keep your balance!'

"Hey uh, is she okay?" The clueless one turned to look at Violet, whose eyes widened again for a split second, before completely shaking off the whole matter... at least, enough that she could speak a few sentences without choking.

"Errr... yeah. I'm fine... 'he' isn't, though." Violet didn't know whether she was going to burst out into laughter or glare up a pair of deathly sharp daggers, choosing to do neither and simply pointed at Klaye; now looking like he was caught in suspended animation.

"What? Wait... so she's not a--"

"Yep."

"He's a--"

"Yes."

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment (as thoughtful as a straight guy who kissed another guy can be), and very soon mimicked Klaye's lack of reflex.

Violet sighed, pondering on how life got any wierder than it already was. And that was when she noticed that more than just a few students have stopped to gather around the three."...Ah, they're just um... playing that game were you dance and... freeze when... there's no music. Uh, I'm going to get the nurse now."

--------------------------

Author's Notes: Ah, that felt good. Doesn't that feel good? -dodges a tomato- Sorry, sorry, you guys're still sore. Anyways, I'll be working harder, I swear... sorry it wasn't as long, I could've made it longer, but then that'd be hinting on Chapter 3 :). You guys keep outta trouble, so you can read more of my fic... I'll possibly finish the next one in three weeks :).


End file.
